Youkais
by Kuchiki Rin
Summary: E se eu lhe contasse que Youkais não existem apenas em “contos de fadas”, você acreditaria em mim? Então, por que não olha com seus próprios olhos o mundo que vocês dizem ter se extinguido.
1. History

**_Disclaimer –_**_ Inuyasha pertence a Takahashi Rumiko. _

* * *

**Capitulo um – History **

"_Japão Feudal 1785 _

_A guerra havia chego ao Japão vindo do continente Europeu, milhões de pessoas estavam lutando por seus senhores feudais que queriam mais e mais terras. Não se sabe onde ou quem a começou, mais todos tinham apenas uma coisa em mente: Conseguir terras para seus senhores_

_Milhões de pessoas já haviam morrido e muitos não sabiam mais o que fazer seus comandantes, companheiros ou aliados todos estavam morrendo e o cenário que viam a frente era desesperador. _

_O clã dos Kimuhara -nas terras do sul- famoso por seus grandes domínios de terra já estava completamente dominado os únicos sobreviventes eram mulheres e crianças, velhos, homens e jovens haviam sido eliminados._

_O clã dos Mitsuki já estava sendo vencido e não restava mais nenhuma esperança o clã inimigo estava devastando tudo com a sua aliança feita com as terras do norte que proviam de Youkais fortes e destemidos que aparentavam não ter coração, pois tudo o que encontravam a sua frente era devastado em menos de meio segundo. _

_Os clãs do sul já estavam perdendo esperanças, haviam mandado um mensageiro às terras do Oeste mais até agora nada... Nenhuma resposta havia sido enviada e parecia que não haveria retorno estariam acabados em meio segundo. O rei que lutava bravamente junto ao seu povo via todos morrerem ou perderem esperanças, via mulheres e crianças sendo mortos a sua frente e nada podia fazer... Nada._

_- Meu rei – Disse um dos servos – os portões da parte leste e nordeste dentro do castelo estão sendo tomados, os homens estão ficando desesperançados meu senhor o que devemos fazer? Devemos bater em retirada e levarmos o que podermos? _

_O rei apenas encarou o servo que estava completamente sujo, e com um terrível cheiro de sangue o que deveriam fazer... Era a mesma pergunta que ele fazia a si mesmo, era o rei de todo uma grandeza inigualável mais agora não tinha nem a mínima noção do que se fazer... _

_Um barulho, um barulho era o que o rei começou a ouvir vinha ao fundo sonoro e ao mesmo tempo agudo parecia, que homens vários deles vinham marchando, seria o grupo inimigo que havia chamado mais reforços se fossem agora sim estariam realmente aniquilados. O barulho cada vez ficava mais forte estavam se aproximando, o general do grupo inimigo parou a luta enquanto os outros lutavam. _

_Uma pedra era possível ver no alto do morro onde pequenos raios de sol eram possíveis se ver, mais havia alguém lá que não deixava o sol passar completamente..." _

- Quem era? Quem era?

- Shh... Espera ela termina de contar.

"_... Sua pose imponente e seus longos cabelos prateados eram vistos em qualquer lugar, a meia lua na testa e as marcas roxas duas em cada lado da bochecha simbolizava especificamente quem acabava de chegar ao local. _

_- O CLÃ TAISHOU... O CLÃ TAISHOU CHEGOU _

_Berrou um dos que lutavam a favor do senhor das terras do sul. Vibrando imediatamente e gritando para todos os que se encontravam em luta, a noticia foi se espalhando gradativamente ate todos, ate dentro do castelo começarem a vibrar. O rei que se encontrava perdido e sem esperanças vibrou e olhou para seus homens que estavam com ele todos tinham um novo olhar. _

_- Meu senhor quem é aquele Youkai? _

_Perguntou um dos servos que apontava para o youkai que continuava parado observando tudo lá de cima, parecia analisar bem a situação com seus olhos âmbares que demonstravam frieza, ate que um rugido pode ser ouvido dele, e no instante seguinte sua verdadeira forma –a de um enorme cão branco- pode ser vista e vários do mesmo mais de cores variadas começaram a aparecer e partir pra cima dos que eram contra o senhor feudal, foi uma batalha fácil para o Clã Taishou, que saiu vitorioso no minuto seguinte." _

- Quem era ele?

- É não nos faça mistério conte-nos...

"_- Aquele é Lord Sesshoumaru Taishou senhor das Terras do Oeste, filho do Taiyoukai Inunotaishou."_

- Crianças venham todas... Está na hora de jantar e dormir.

Ouvia-se uma mulher chamar todos para dentro, todos que brincavam nos brinquedos dentro do orfanato... Um grande orfanato, diga-se de passagem, abrigava mais de mil crianças mesmo na situação precária em que viviam.

- Vamos, antes que a madre venha nos procurar e fiquemos de castigo novamente...

- Hai, Jane onee-chan ate outra hora...

- Tchau e tomem cuidado.

A garota de longas madeixas castanhas e olhos chocolates viu as crianças mais novas do que ela seguirem para um corredor diferente do seu, fechou o livro que lia: "Japão feudal nos séculos passados". Era um interessante livro contava varias historias sobre os feitos dos grandes Lordes dos tempos antigos, o que despertava sua curiosidade.

Caminhou em direção ao orfanato entrando pela grande porta e seguindo escada a cima para o quarto que dividia com mais quinze meninas, no orfanato mesmo por ser grande não havia espaço para todos por isso muitos dividiam seus quartos com mais de cinco pessoas mais todas do mesmo sexo.

Deitou-se na sua cama que ficava perto de uma janela, e observou o lado de fora o céu estava estrelado e podiam-se ver constelações. Sorriu ao ver uma linda estrela que brilhava mais que todas as outras, deitou-se na cama e pensou na historia que contara mais cedo seria verdade que existiam youkais na antiguidade... Não que não acreditava mais nunca havia visto com seus próprios olhos um de verdade sempre esteve presa dentro daquele orfanato nunca – pelo menos que se lembrava – havia estado do lado de fora daquele lugar.

- Youkais...

Virou-se para o lado e adormeceu para um novo dia.

* * *

**Hello! Eu venho aqui mais uma vez e inútilmente lhes trazer outra fic minha, mais essa com toda a certeza eu pretendo terminar, me esforçarei para isso vocês vão ver.  
Esse primeiro capitulo foi um tipo de "introdução" que eu fiz... Ta pequenininho mais ta bom (bem pelo menos acho), logo logo trarei o segundo capitulo onde ai sim começara a fic... Muhahaha. **

**Lets Go! :3**


	2. Youkais Eles existem? Part I

**_Disclaimer –_**_ Inuyasha pertence a Takahashi Rumiko. _

* * *

**Segundo capitulo – Youkais... Eles existem? Part I  
**

Amanheceu um dia calmo e monótono como todos os outros, o que sinceramente já estava ficando um verdadeiro porre para nossa querida órfã Rin.

- Eu sei o que ele disse.

- Ele não disse nada.

- Disse sim.

- Não ele não disse.

Ou ate que não tão monótona assim, sinceramente era incompreensível o porquê das irmãs Higurashi brigarem tanto, Kikyou e Kagome Higurashi. Seja pelo que fosse sempre as manhãs as duas adolescentes não desenvolvidas cerebralmente brigavam, ou melhor, Kikyou era a menos desenvolvida – Kikyou e Kagome ficaram órfãs após perderem seus pais em um terrível acidente de carro – e Kagome um pouco mais esperta.

Rin dividia o quarto com as duas, segundo ordem da superiora não que ela não gostasse ou não quisesse companhia é sempre bem vinda mais não companhias que brigam todas as manhãs.

- Ohayo meninas...

Disse depois que parou de se divagar sobre as colegas de quarto.

- A Ohayo Rin.

Responderam as duas juntas, Rin que acabara de se levantar observou as duas uma ao lado da outra - uma toda sorridente enquanto a outra mantinha a seriedade - para falar a verdade as duas eram idênticas as diferenças eram que uma sempre foi mais espontânea que a outra ou uma melhor em algo do que a outra, essas diferenças que irmãos têm.

Mais se olhassem de longe diriam: "Cara de um, focinho da outra".

Rin seguiu diretamente para o banheiro deixando as duas discutindo, ou seja lá o que estavam fazendo. O banheiro não era lá dos melhores e espaçosos mais continha tudo de que se necessitava para fazer a higiene pessoal continha Box, o sanitário um armário com espelho e uma pia, que ate para falar verdade já estava precisando trocar urgentemente, ou melhor, todo o banheiro precisava de uma reforma.

Começou escovando os dentes para logo trocar de roupa e escovar seus longos cabelos, estava pensando o que faria hoje provavelmente as madres viriam para inspecionar a arrumação dos quartos e mostrar o orfanato a pessoas interessadas em adoção.

Saiu do banheiro e passou pelas irmãs que agora estavam deitadas na cama ouvindo musica, elas eram... Engraçadas um minuto estão brigando no outro estão sentadas juntas. Saiu e caminhou pelo longo corredor em direção ao jardim que esteve ontem, o ar lá fora era bem melhor do que o cheiro de mofo quase que imperceptível do quarto.

Sentou-se abaixo de uma frondosa arvore, não tinha certeza mais era um pé de mangá, segunda a irmã Emily que a havia trago do Brasil quando foi fazer uma visita por lá, apenas sabia que as frutas que a arvore davam em determinada época do ano eram deliciosas. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos bruscamente quando um grito sonoro emergiu dum bosque à frente.

Levantou-se o mais rápido que pode e correu para ver o que estava acontecendo, se não tivesse um o corpo magro e esquio conserteza haveria de ter se esfolado em muitos troncos que apareceram repentinamente a sua frente pela tamanha velocidade. Chegou ao local e ouviu mais um grito e viu uma sena que se diria para uma garota de 15 anos, horrível. Enquanto duas garotas seguravam uma menina, outra batia nela, as garotas eram fáceis de serem reconhecidas as duas que seguravam eram Momiji e Botan enquanto a que seguravam era Ayame e a que batia não poderia ser ninguém menos do que Sara a encrenqueira do orfanato.

Sem pensar muito Rin correu pra cima de Momiji e Botan as empurrando liberando Ayame que sangrava bastante Sara a olhou como se estivesse com nojo, era sempre esse olhar que ela dirigia a qualquer um ate quem fosse mais próximo dela não importava quem.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo, sua anãzinha?

Sara perguntou com a voz cheia de desdém enquanto Rin ajudava Ayame a se levantar e Momiji e Botan corriam para o lado de Sara.

- Eu que lhe pergunto sua menina-monstro.

Menina-mosntro era o apelido que as outras meninas do orfanato haviam dado a Sara – Sara Tsukoyomi a menina-monstro.

- Menina-mosntro, como ousa me chamar assim. Não sabe o que pode acontecer com certas linguarudas feito você não?

Sarah perguntou enquanto estreitava o olhar na direção de Rin, que a encarou firmemente enquanto mantinha Ayame atrás de si.

- Não sei o que pode acontecer não, vai me mostrar por um acaso, ou devo pedir a uma das suas guarda-costas para fazerem isso? – Perguntou Rin enquanto estreitava mais o olhar em direção a Sarah ate sentir sua blusa ser puxada por Ayame.

- Não faça isso, ela é perigosa. – Disse com a voz quase em um sussurro.

- Eu também sei ser. – Respondeu-lhe Rin enquanto voltava a olhar para frente.

Sarah apenas fechou a cara e partiu para cima de Rin que empurrou Ayame fazendo-a cair de bunda no chão, enquanto se esquivava para o lado.

- Sua menina idiota – Gritou Sarah – Eu vou acabar com você.

- Vamos então, menos papo e mais ação – Disse Rin com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, enquanto via Sarah partir em alta velocidade para cima de si. A garota (Sarah) deu um soco na direção do rosto de Rin que com um pouco de dificuldade se esquivou, parando ao lado de Ayame e dando instruções para que chamasse a diretora.

- Hunf! Vai pedir ajuda é, sua covarde – Gritou Sarah partindo para cima de Rin novamente não dando tempo dessa se esquivar sendo acertada logo após ver Ayame desaparecer e atrás dela Momiji e Botan.

Rin rolou um pouco na terra, fazendo assim que seu braço se machucasse assim como sua perna. Praguejando baixo ela se levantou para esquivar de mais uma investida de Sarah, enquanto pensava em um modo de pará-la, mas sem machucá-la ou causar danos a si própria.

Enquanto se desviava de mais uma tentativa de soco de Sarah, Rin partiu pra cima dela agora, não poderia ficar só fugindo enquanto esperava Ayame o que por sinal já estava começando a demorar de mais. Pulou em suas costas e começou a bater na cabeça dela.

Havia visto em algum filme que fazer isso desnorteava o inimigo dando tempo para uma ação rápida, apenas o que não contava era que Sarah se jogasse para trás fazendo com que as costas de Rin fossem bater no chão com força e ainda com o peso em cima de si.

Tentou puxar ar o mais rápido que conseguia aquilo estava doendo e além do que a situação começava a sair de seu controle, com todo o esforço continuou a segurar Sarah agora com um dos braços em baixo de seu pescoço enquanto continuava agarrada a suas costas.

Rin pensou que ver um pouco de luta livre com Kagome não era lá tão mal, aprendera a dar aquele golpe enquanto via um brutamonte por cima de outro, fora uma luta fantástica com a finalização de chave de pescoço.

Mais aquilo não era uma luta livre, muito menos um rinque onde elas estavam disputando por algum tipo de prêmio imaginário. Sarah continuava a se debater em cima de si, mais não a soltaria de maneira alguma.

Conseguira armar seu corpo todo daquela maneira, então deveria agüentar agora. O único problema era dor insistente em suas costas, aquilo sim a estava matando.

- É por aqui, por favor, me siga.

Ouvi a voz de Ayame e percebi que Sarah havia parado de se debater, finalmente a diretora estava vindo para resolver aquilo tudo. Mais a única coisa que não entendi foi o porquê de Sarah ter parado e ficado tão quieta rapidamente.

- Ali, ela esta ali.

Disse Ayame enquanto era seguida pela diretora, Momiji, Botan e mais um bando de meninas, ótimo aquilo não podia melhorar.

- Socorro, Kaede-sama a Rin esta tentando me matar!

Oh, oh... Cedo de mais.

- Rin o que pensa que você esta fazendo, solte-a imediatamente.

Rin soltou Sarah no momento em que ouviu a voz autoritária da diretora, aquela Sarah...

- Agora me explique as duas, o que está acontecendo aqui e não quero ouvir desculpas.

Rin viu Sarah tomar à dianteira e começar um discurso muito bem elaborado.

- Foi a Rin quem começou tudo, eu apenas estava conversando com a Ayame, então ela apareceu do nada e me atacou. Eu fui obrigada a revidar porque se não ela ia ou me matar ou me deixar com um belo roxo nos olhos.

Dizia Sarah com a cara mais falsa que se pode ter, Rin não teve se quer uma reação mediante a tamanha mentira da outra. De onde raios ela havia inventado aquela história.

- É claro que não é verdade, eu jamais...

Rin tentou argumentar quando voltou a si, mais foi interrompida bruscamente por Momiji e Botan que confirmaram prontamente a história de Sarah sem tirar nem por uma única vírgula.

- Rin... Você cumprirá detenção por agreção à sua colega, passe na enfermaria e vá para a sala de computação, você irá limpar lá.

Rin estava com os olhos arregalados enquanto processava as informações recebidas, como assim detenção. Aquilo era totalmente injusto, mais ter três contra duas não era lá grande vantagem e principalmente se seu inimigo for alguém que sabe inventar histórias perfeitas.

- Agora todas de volta a seus quartos e espero que isso não volte a se repetir.

- Não, não irá.

Respondeu enquanto seguia para a sala de computação, estava envergonhada alem de ter raiva e ódio de Sarah transbordando por seu olhar, não estava se preocupando se estava machucada ou não terminaria rapidamente e seguiria para o quarto.

Quando chegou a porta da sala viu que já havia um esfregão e um balde com água e sabão, abriu a porta e deu uma olhada em tudo antes pegar as coisas e adentrá-la.

Esfregava o chão com força enquanto as lagrimas caiam descontroladamente, não queria chorar sem ter um motivo concreto.

_Não mesmo?_

Claro que havia um motivo, mais tentava se enganar sempre, em toda sua vida sempre fora julgada como a culpada, a pessoa que fazia tudo dar errado. Mais quando chegou ao orfanato aos três anos de idade achou que poderia mudar o mundo em que vivia.

_E conseguiu?_

Perguntava-se muitas vezes isso, havia conseguido fazer com que sua vida mudasse nesses onze anos que estava lá. Sinceramente nunca tinha parado para pensar que já fazia onze anos que já estava no orfanato.

_Muito tempo não?_

Era realmente muito tempo, mais não lhe fazia muita diferença amava a vida que tinha mesmo que ela fosse injusta consigo em muitos momentos.

- Sim muito injusta.

_- Não acho que sua vida seja injusta. _

Quando Rin ouviu uma voz eletrônica virou-se rapidamente para ver se tinha alguém atrás de si.

* * *

**HAAAAAAA *musiquinha de super-héroi* I'M COME BACK o/  
Hey, pessoas kawaii's, nee nee agradecimento especial hun hun as minhas primeiras leitoras *-*  
Thank's fiquei muito feliz quando li seus comentários \o/  
Agora o que acharam da fic?  
Eu fiz uma parte de meio suspense aqui... O que acharam? Adivinhem quem é, quem adivinhar vai ganhar... Surpresa. ;D  
A combinadinho *nossa que tosco* Hun continuando... Postarei todo sábado ok's?  
Era pra ter postado ontem mais o deu um tipo de erro, pelo menos aqui, que não consegui abrir, sorry.  
Acho que isso é tudo, falei de mais... Kissus ja matte ne. o/ **


	3. Youkais ele existem? Part II

_**Recapitulando...**_

_- Sim muito injusta. _

_- Não acho que sua vida seja injusta. _

_Quando Rin ouviu uma voz eletrônica virou-se rapidamente para ver se tinha alguém atrás de si._

* * *

**_Disclaimer –_**_ Inuyasha pertence a Takahashi Rumiko. _

* * *

**Youkais... Eles existem? Part II**

Más não encontrou nada, será que estava começando a ficar louca?

- Cansaço, aquela briga me deixou a flor dos nervos.

_- Acha que está enlouquecendo?_

Outra vez, aquilo já estava começando a assustá-la.

- Q-quem está ai, se for você querendo pregar mais uma peça em mim Sarah...

_- Posso lhe garantir que ela não se encontra aqui._

Rin começou a olhar para os lados enquanto se mantinha no mesmo lugar, o que raios estava acontecendo ali. Nunca soube de fantasmas, então como começava a aparecer um assim do nada.

- Quem é você fantasma?

_- Fantasma? Vamos garota porque não tenta olhar para a tela de um desses computadores? _

Rin não queria se mover, mais se não o fizesse nunca descobriria o que era aquilo, e como assim tela de um dos computadores. Moveu-se vagarosamente para frente e entrou em uma das milhares de fileiras que continha computadores organizados um ao lado do outro.

Não demorou muito e viu a tela de um deles brilhando bem ao fundo da sala, caminhando vagarosamente viu que tinha algo escrito na tela...

_- Boa garota, agora porque não se senta, nessa cadeira a frente?_

Rin agora não ouvira mais a voz apenas leu o que estava escrito na tela a frente, olhou para os dois lados antes de resolver sentar, encarava a tela a sua frente com um ar de desconfiança.

_- Não tenha medo, eu não vou lhe machucar..._

- Quem é você?

_- Alguém que quer satisfazer suas curiosidades..._

Rin ficou meio inserta com que a "pessoa" havia escrito, como assim "suas curiosidades" e como ela sabia que Rin tinha curiosidades, pensava arduamente se poderia confiar nessa pessoa.

- Satisfazer minhas curiosidades?

_- Sim Rin suas curiosidades... _

No mesmo instante os olhos dela se arregalaram, em momento algum pelo que se lembrava havia dito seu nome como a "pessoa" sabia?

- Como sabe meu nome?

_- Acho melhor perguntar o quer realmente saber... _

- Não sei o que perguntar o que posso saber e como posso ter a garantia que irá me responder?

_- Vamos criança eu não tenho todo o tempo, e você não terá garantia de nada... Está pronta para começar a arriscar Rin? _

- Ok... Não sei acho que sempre estive. Apenas espero o momento certo para agir.

_-..._

- Insistirei na minha primeira pergunta então – escreveu enquanto se endireitava na cadeira – Como sabe meu nome?

_- Hmm... Eu sei tudo sobre você Takahashi Rin, sei até coisas sobre você que você mesma nem sonhou em saber..._

- Que coisas seriam essas? – Perguntou um pouco apreensiva

_- Rin sinceramente, acho que você tem perguntas mais interessantes, não? _

A garota realmente tinha, mais ainda tinha duvidas, poderia ser ainda uma brincadeira de mau gosto por parte de Sarah.

_- Por que teme Rin, ainda acha que é uma brincadeira de Sarah? _

- Youkais... Eles realmente existem?

_- Ha minha pequena chibi finalmente chegamos ao ponto. Não sei o que você acha Rin, eles existem, sim ou não? _

- Não sei... Pensei que estava aqui para responder minhas curiosidades.

_- E estou... Mais primeiramente necessito saber se você acha que eles existam ou não. Rin a mente humana é muito complexa em determinados assuntos, totalmente inteligente para outros e ignorante para a maioria deles, compreendam pequena as pessoas só vêem o que lhes interessam realmente ver. Vocês são engraçados._

- Nós? Por que somos engraçados para você?

_- Acreditam na existência de um Deus, onde em cada lugar o chamam de um jeito, Alá, Buda, Deus, Kami-sama e não conseguem acreditar na existência de outros seres como youkais, ou não querem os enxergar. _

- Mais é provado que Kami-sama existe ou existiu, a ciência mesmo dizendo ao contrário á religião, a fé. E o ser humano é cientificamente reconhecido e houve comprovações de que ele existiu a milhões ou bilhões de anos assim como os tais de dinossauros e outros seres. Mais youkais... Não temos dados, ossos, absolutamente nada além de livros que diga que existiram; Youkais são como E.T'S nunca vimos mais imaginamos que existam.

_- É por isso que os seres humanos são engraçados, Rin realmente não há indícios de que um dia existiram youkais? Então lhe faço uma pergunta... De onde vieram as historias contadas nos livros que você me diz, é como uma lenda nasce em algum lugar, certo? Você nunca parou para se perguntar o por que de termos sumido ou o por que eles querem que pensem que não existimos? _

- Eles?

_- Rin, vocês seres humanos levam as frases "ver para crer", a sério de mais._

- O que gostaria que qualquer louco que aparecesse nós acreditemos no que diz?

_- Apenas disse que vocês duvidam de mais. _

- Nós... Espera um pouco, o que quer dizer com "vocês humanos ou seres Humanos"?

_- O que você acha? _

- Não pode ser... Você não pode ser o que eu penso.

_- Por enquanto sou apenas um conhecido anônimo para você minha pequena Rin... Ate mais breve. _

- Não espere um pouco eu quero...

O computador desligou de uma vez antes que ela pudesse terminar de escrever o que tinha em mente. A pessoa lhe escrevera ate mais o que de algum modo significava que se falariam novamente.

Quando se levantou pegando o esfregão novamente, a porta foi aberta repentinamente.

- Menina Takahashi, está tudo bem por aqui?

Disse a velha senhora Kaede enquanto entrava na sala acompanhada de dois homens, Rin olhou para eles e rapidamente respondeu a Kaede.

- Hai, Kaede-sama.

- Não a nada fora do lugar.

Disse Kaede enquanto se virava para os dois homens que diga-se de passagem não eram nem um pouco bonitos eram grandes – enormes – um era exageradamente magro enquanto o outro era gordo. Usavam óculos escuros e por Deus quem em sã consciência usava óculos escuros à noite, estamos em pleno século trinta e dois.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando século 32 já não era para a Terra ter acabado segundo os homens a ciência?

E lhes digo sim a Terra acabou, virou milhares de partículas interestelares, mais antes disso acontecer conseguimos outro planeta com as mesmas qualidades da Terra – isso no século vinte e cinco – e digamos que nem meio século direito é outro que já está chegando ao fim, "nós" estamos acabando com esse planeta, assim como acabamos com os animais, as plantas, alguns seres vivos e "**extinguimos a existência dos youkais..."**

**

* * *

**

**Eeeee olha 'nóis' ai com mais um capitulo... Hun sinceramente me desculpem, era para ter postado ontem mais por causa de alguns eventos não pude mexer em meu querido e idolatrado pc T-T  
Mais olha ai hoje tem :D  
Espero que gostem... o-o  
E mais uma vez desculpem pelo atraso, e também um agradecimento especial a quem leu a fic e também a quem mandou um comentário ai.  
Disse que quem descobrisse quem ser a pessoa ganharia uma surpresa não foi? Pois bem... Não irei revelar ainda quem é, então continuem com seus palpites pois o próximo capitulo promete.**

**Vejo vocês lá, Kissus e até a próxima semana _o/ **


	4. Youkais Ser ou não ser I

**_Disclaimer –_**_ Inuyasha pertence a Takahashi Rumiko. _

* * *

**Capítulos três – Ser ou não ser I**

_Youkais – Seres misteriosos que desapareceram sem deixar o menor rastro._

A noite inteira e no inicio da madrugada, Rin se pois a pensar em quem seria a pessoa com quem falara, como sabia tanto sobre ela e sobre suas "curiosidades". Sempre fora bastante reservada quando o assunto era relacionado à Youkais, pois sempre que havia se expressado era totalmente criticada por olhares de outros.

Divagando ainda enquanto estava deitada, ouviu o barulho de alguém batendo na porta, pensou em ignorar as batidas, mas a pessoa parecia insistir, levantou-se e seguiu a passos lentos e silenciosos até a porta para logo em seguida rodar o trinco o mais silenciosamente possível.

- Oi – Sussurrou alguém.

Não podia acreditar mais era Ayame que estava na porta.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, deveria estar na cama da Ala hospitalar – Disse Rin um pouco irritada enquanto olhava a menina a sua frente. Estava com um pijama meio estranho, era alaranjado com bolinhas meio roxas além de desenhos de patos que eram verdes. Olhou um pouco mais para a garota e olhou para si vestia apenas um short curto e uma blusa qualquer.

- Eu sei, eu sei más gostaria de conversar com você. – Disse inocentemente.

- Isso poderia esperar – Disse Rin se abraçando um pouco estava um bucado frio – já que era de madrugada – E além do mais isso não são horas.

- Não Rin-chan, não posso esperar por favor – Disse numa voz quase chorona.

-...

- Por favor.

Rin nada respondeu, apenas voltou para dentro e logo saiu com uma lanterna e uma manta nas mãos.

- Vamos – Disse fechando a porta e começando a caminhar sendo prontamente seguida pela garota.

- Bem... – Começou Ayame depois de andarem por alguns corredores do orfanato – Gostaria de primeiramente agradecer por ter me ajudado hoje mais cedo e quero pedir desculpas – Disse abaixando um pouco os olhos que se encontravam meio tristes – Você acabou se machucando e ainda sobrou para você limpar a sala de informática.

Ayame levantou os olhos para olhar Rin, que encarava a lua no céu. Estavam sentadas no banco do jardim, era magnífico de manhã mas nem um pouco convidaditivo à noite, a luz da lua dava um ar sombrio ao bosque que tinha a frente.

- Está tudo bem, não há com o que se preocupar. – Disse passando a encarar a escuridão a frente, não estava gostando de ali, aquele bosque estava lhe dando receios e calafrios.

- Rin-chan, tudo bem? – Ayame se preocupou ao notar que Rin não parava de encarar a escuridão à frente.

- Sim... – Disse enquanto se virava para Ayame – Está tudo... – Parou bruscamente ao ouvir um barulho vindo do lugar onde a pouco estava olhando.

- Que barulho foi esse? – Perguntou Ayame se agarrando na blusa de Rin, enquanto olhava de um lado para o outro.

Rin sentiu que a menina tremia e colocou sua manta na cabeça de Ayame.

- Eu não sei, mais parece já ter passado "o que quer que seja" – Completou em pensamento – Melhor voltarmos – Disse enquanto pegava a lanterna e se virava na direção da entrada do orfanato.

Quando começou a andar um barulho foi ouvido novamente juntamente com um rosnado, Rin e Ayame se viraram novamente para o local em que Rin olhara, parecia ter alguma coisa ali.

- Rin aonde você vai? – Sussurrou Ayame desesperada enquanto via Rin se aproximar dos arbustos – Volte – Sussurrou com uma voz suplicante enquanto mais uma vez olhava de um lado para o outro segurando firmemente a manta.

- Shh, Ayame quieta.

Quando Rin se aproximou alguma coisa pulou em sua direção.

- AHH! – Gritou Ayame quando viu Rin cair no chão e se debater para tirar a 'coisa' de cima de si. Ayame correu para pegar a lanterna e assim que o fez, ia bater a mesma na cabeça da 'coisa'.

- Esperem, esperem – Gritou a 'coisa' enquanto se retirava de cima de Rin, a mesma nem esperou outro tipo de reação puxou-a para baixo ficando por cima e aprendendo contra o chão. Quando Ayame chegou mais perto com a lanterna as meninas arregalaram os olhos surpreendidas, não poderia ser verdade...

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**Alou pessoas do meu s2...  
Não fiquem bravas comigo, não tenho uma boa explicação para o atraso mais... Tudo bem tenho, eu estou com o capitulo pronto aqui, só que bateu uma preguiça aguda de escrever no computador. Mais eu a venci e escrevi e agora estou postando então mil perdoes... O capitulo ta pequeno? Desculpem prometo compensar no próximo escrevi as pressas...  
Hum de ultima hora decidir dividir ele em dois também para fazer um pequeno suspense :D  
**

**Quem será a pessoa misteriosa em que Rin está literalmente montada?  
A agradecimento a todas que estão lendo... E olha pequena rin você por aqui... Acho que alguém comento que eu estava te esperando :p **

**Mais isso não vem ao caso agradecimento a voces que me fazem com seus comentarios continuar a fic *-*  
Agora me vou mais não se preocupem semana que vem tem mais, a não ser que arranje tempo essa semana o que vai ser complicado com provas :D  
**

**Mil beijos e até mais ;D **


	5. Youkais Ser ou não ser II

_**Recapitulando...**  
_

_Quando Rin se aproximou alguma coisa pulou em sua direção._

_- AHH! – Gritou Ayame quando viu Rin cair no chão e se debater para tirar a 'coisa' de cima de si. Ayame correu para pegar a lanterna e assim que o fez, ia bater a mesma na cabeça da 'coisa'._

_- Esperem, esperem – Gritou a 'coisa' enquanto se retirava de cima de Rin, a mesma nem esperou outro tipo de reação puxou-a para baixo ficando por cima e aprendendo contra o chão. Quando Ayame chegou mais perto com a lanterna as meninas arregalaram os olhos surpreendidas, não poderia ser verdade..._

* * *

**_Disclaimer –_**_ Inuyasha pertence a Takahashi Rumiko. _

* * *

**Capítulo cinco – Ser ou não ser II**

- SARAH!

Disseram Rin e Ayame ao mesmo tempo, enquanto a luz da lanterna iluminava o rosto da menina.

- Ta, é sou eu, agora da pra sair de cima de mim e tirar essa porcaria da minha cara? – Disse enquanto jogava Rin para o lado e fazia uma carranca.

- O que 'ce ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Ayame enquanto ajudava Rin a se levantar.

- Eu é que deveria perguntar isso! – Disse enquanto cruzava os braços na altura do peito encarando as duas, estava um pouco suja pelo fato de ter rolado com Rin na grama/terra daquele lugar. Sim grama/terra, pois no local em que elas estavam tinha tão pouca grama que o que mais se via era terra vermelha.

- Não seja idiota e nos responda logo, antes que a minha paciência acabe – Disse Rin rispidamente ao lado de Ayame que encarava Sarah firmemente, como se ao mínimo desvio de seu olhar ela pudesse desaparecer. – E sinceramente ela não é nem nunca foi muito grande.

Aquilo estava ficando realmente chato e irritante, aquela garota Sarah tentando ferrá-las, mas dessa vez – pensou Rin – quem iria sair por cima seriam elas.

- Vamos, não temos a noite toda. – Disse Ayame dando um passo a frente, mas voltando para as costas de Rin quando viu o olhar que Sarah lhe mandava.

- Minha intenção era dar um susto em vocês, mas vi e ouvi alguma lá trás, pensei que seriam vocês que me descobriram até eu ver algo grande e prateado passar – Disse um pouco temerosa.

Rin e Ayame se encararam antes de voltar a olhar Sarah com um olhar fuzilante.

- Então você queria nos assustar un? – Perguntou Rin enquanto se aproximava vagarosamente até a menina.

- É e daí, sei que Ayame é uma medrosa mesmo, mais seria mais divertido ver a sua cara. – Disse enquanto sorria debochadamente para Rin que a encarava com um certo ódio crescente no olhar.

A mesma parou e estreitou os olhos, mais não para Sarah. Rin olhava para algo além da garota, algo entre os mesmos arbustos que olhava antes, mais havia algo diferente agora, alguma coisa lá brilhava em vermelho, um vermelho intenso. Pareciam com... Pareciam com dois olhos e que também lhe encaravam.

Ayame olhava na mesma direção que Rin com uma cara assustada e amedrontada, Sarah que as observava não compreendeu muito bem as feições delas, mais se virou imediatamente.

A 'coisa' de grandes olhos vermelhos começou a se aproximar delas.

Sarah que agora havia arregalado seus olhos também, começou a recuar até ficar perto das outras duas garotas, quando a coisa saiu do meio dos arbustos perceberam que não era nem um pouco minúsculo quanto aparentava a minutos atrás, Rin pode notar que estava abaixado e que agora se levantava, tomando um tamanho meio que descomunal para um humano comum.

- "Claro – pensou Rin – que humano teria olhos vermelhos".

Para a infelicidade de Rin a 'coisa' continuava a encará-la como se a estivesse avaliando ou algo do tipo antes de começar a caminhar em sua direção. Com um desespero crescente elas tentaram correr o que foi meio que em vão suas pernas não respondiam pareciam hipnotizadas a ficar ali e esperar saber o que aquela coisa iria fazer com elas.

- Nós vamos morrer – Berrou Ayame desesperada.

- Cale a boca e pense sua idiota – Berrou Sarah de volta enquanto tentava sair do lugar, se debatendo.

Rin nada falava, apenas encarava o monstro firmemente como ele o fazia enquanto continuava a seguir em sua direção.

- Rin... – Gritou Ayame enquanto a balançava bruscamente fazendo com que a mesma acordasse de um tipo de transe.

- O que... O que houve? – Perguntou enquanto olhava Ayame.

- Nós estamos prestes a morrer e você pergunta o que houve? Você é louca garota – Disse Sarah já com os nervos a flor da pele, olhando o monstro se aproximar mais e mais.

Com o brilho da Lua Rin pode notar que o monstro era realmente horrendo, tinha dois chifres na testa mais um parecia meio que quebrado. Carregava um tipo de bastão na mão direita, era meio corcunda e sua pele era vermelha assim como seus olhos.

- AHHHH, nós vamos morrer – Gritou Ayame agora agarrada em Rin e antes que a mesma pudesse dizer algo, do meio do nada surgiu outro animal.

Vindo de trás das meninas para pular na frente delas, meio que as protegendo do monstro a frente. Dele parecia vir um tipo de rosnado, espera aí como assim ele rosnava?

As garotas ficaram paralisadas, ótimo pensou Rin, era o que precisavam outro monstro mais esse ai não parecia que queria atacá-las e sim protegê-las. O animal era gigantesco assim como o outro, só que a diferença era que ele estava de quatro, parecia muito um cachorro, só que de pelos prateados, os pelos com o toque da lua dava um toque selvagem e charmoso ao cão.

- "Lindo" – pensou Rin meio extasiada.

Quando o monstro decidiu atacar, o cão também o atacou ferozmente, como eles acabaram indo para as sombras tudo o que as meninas conseguiam identificar eram as sombras de cada um, parecia que o cão estava sob o monstro o mordendo. Mais em um golpe inesperado o monstro bateu com o bastão no cachorro o jogando contra uma árvore ali perto.

O animal não parecia muito em condições, parecia extremamente cansado, o monstro seguiu em sua direção enquanto levantava seu bastão parecia que iria acabar com o animal ali mesmo. Instintivamente Rin se soltou de Ayame e passou correndo por Sarah, procurando um pedaço de tronco de umas das árvores, que se encontrava no chão.

Correu na direção do monstro o mais rápido que pode, não negava que aquele tronco pesava bem mais nem por isso deixaria se intimidar, com um impulso ela saltou o mais alto que pode, e acertou onde pode no monstro. Mais o fez com tanta força que além do pedaço quebrar acabou por ferir a mão. Mas o que não contava era receber um soco antes de conseguir alcançar o chão, fazendo com que esta batesse as costas com tudo em outra árvore.

O cão se levantou e pulou no monstro novamente, lhe mordeu na região do pescoço enquanto o puxava, com um urro vindo do monstro, o cão lhe arrancou um pedaço e logo depois o jogou no chão, para logo mais começar a arrastá-lo para dentro da floresta totalmente escura.

Ayame e Sarah correram na direção de Rin assim que sentiram que as pernas lhe voltavam, a sentaram enquanto tentavam a acordar.

Em alguns minutos o cão apareceu novamente, um bucado sujo e em alguns lugares com o pelo manchado de sangue. Ele as olhou de onde estava, Rin acordou no mesmo instante enquanto fazia a visão voltar em foco, estava com uma dor horrenda nas costas mais não se preocupou com isso ao ver a sombra do cachorro escondida entre as folhas das milhares de arvores dali.

Dando meia volta o cão começou a se afastar más parou ao ouvir ser "chamado".

- Espere! – Disse com um pouco de dificuldade e se assustando quando viu a sombra do cão parar e lhe voltar a atenção – Un... Domo arigato.

As duas garotas que estavam com Rin apenas arquearam as sobrancelhas, como assim "arigato". Se ela ainda não tinha notado aquilo era um cachorro extremamente enorme e poderia as atacar quando quisesse. Olhando de Rin para o cachorro viram que ele se curvou em uma pata, parecia estar agradecendo de volta, antes de dar um latido e sair correndo para dentro da floresta.

- Itai...

- Vamos te levar a enfermaria Rin-chan – Disse Ayame enquanto se recuperava do choque, e colocando um dos braços de Rin atrás de seus pescoço o mesmo sendo repetido por Sarah.

- O que era aquilo? – perguntou a garota meio atônita, não acreditava muito ainda no que havia acontecido era meio... Para falar a verdade não tinha nem palavras.

- Não... Podemos ir a enfermaria, tenho que voltar para o quarto. – Disse Rin enquanto caminhava juntamente as duas com certa dificuldade.

- Você é realmente loca garota, vamos de levar até a enfermaria e ponto. – Disse Sarah já com a cara fechada enquanto ajeitava Rin para esta não cair.

- Se me levarem... Até lá perguntaram o que estávamos fazendo a está hora do lado de fora além do mais vão perguntar também o que houve comigo, não podemos dizer a verdade o certo é irmos uma para seus devidos quartos e... – Não terminou a dor que veio foi tão forte que não conseguiu mais falar.

- Aff, sei de um lugar onde podemos cuidar disso sem que nos incomodem – Respondeu Sarah, enquanto mudava a direção de sua caminhada, ao invés de entrarem pela porta da frente entrariam pelas do fundo, e de lá seguiriam para outro lugar.

- Ok, mais por que está nos ajudando, pensei que não gostava de mim e da Rin – Questionou Ayame mais acabou ficando sem resposta por parte de Sarah, é pensou a mesma aquela seria uma longa noite.

* * *

**Olá pessoal, olha eu ai de volta trazendo mais um capitulo. Agora é oficial acho que postarei só nos domingos pois sábado tá um infelno aqui :D **

**Mais então o que acharam do capitulo, digno de comentario?  
Pra quem achou que era o Sesshy, bem num era mais era. Hn, tenho uma noticia não muito boa, pelo menos acho não muito boa, devido a essa semana de provas na minha digníssima escola, eu não tive tempo de colocar o próximo capitulo no computador só o tenho na minha cabecinha então semana que vem não terá capitulo de Youkais, é dois dias não é muito suficiente xD  
**

**Mais pensarei a semana inteira e se eu conseguir fazer sair algo bem caprichado postarei aqui. **

**Então, meninas como sempre estou agradecendo a vocês que leem minha fic, fico extremamente feliz por saber que gostam :D  
Um enorme beijo pra vocês, e até semana que vem... **

**_Spoiler do próximo capitulo..._**

_**- Temos um garoto novo, o nome dele é... - Disse.**_

**_- Por que ele não para de me encarar? - questionou _**

**_- Hun, sou muito mais do que você pensa que sou! - Disse frio e sarcástico._**

**Kissus e até o proximo _o/  
P.S:. Fui muito boa deixando esse spoiler, lembrem-me de ser má xD  
**


	6. Youkais Os seus e os meus

**_Disclaimer –_**_ Inuyasha pertence a Takahashi Rumiko. _

* * *

**Capitulo 6 – Os seus e os meus**

Dor e ardência era o que Rin sentia.

Não se lembrava o motivo para tal, pelo menos não muito bem, mas sabia que, além disso, sua cabeça latejava horrores.

- Ela ta acordando – ouviu-se uma voz ao mesmo tempo longe e perto.

- Hunf, isso para mim é frescura pura – disse outra com certo desdém.

- Olha! Rin-chan _daijoubu? _– Perguntou Ayame com preocupação na voz.

Rin apenas a olhou sem compreender muita coisa, estava se perguntando onde estava, mas respondeu a Ayame com um mínimo aceno de cabeça. Olhou Sarah antes de se sentar e começar a olhar ao redor.

Encontrava-se em um quarto, tinha certeza era muito parecido com o que tinha, mas a diferença era que o seu estava em condições muito melhores que este. As paredes estavam rabiscadas em algumas partes e em outras descascadas além de se ter manchas de mofo por todo lado, a janela estava tampada por um pano imundo repleto de poeira.

Os móveis que estavam ali nem se fala, se não estivessem cobertos por gigantescos panos brancos estavam caindo por causa do tempo ou por culpa de cupins, é por incrível que pareça a pragas que não morreram por lá, como os cupins, baratas e alguns insetos meio estranhos.

A cama em que estivera deitada e agora estava sentada não estava em perfeitas condições também, mas era ótima, os lençóis eram novos pelo menos.

- Onde eu estou? – Perguntou voltando sua atenção para as garotas à frente.

- Em algum lugar do orfanato, não se preocupe – Respondeu Sarah se encaminhando para Rin e dando uma olhada em seus ferimentos.

Rin meio sem entender e sem graça encarou Sarah enquanto a mesma mexia em seus ferimentos, Ayame vendo que Rin estava confusa inocentemente começou a lhe explicar:

- Sarah-san cuidou de seus ferimentos, sabia que ela é-

- Cale a boca ruivinha, antes que eu perca a boa vontade e parta para cima de você. – Cortou-lhe Sarah mal humorada se afastando de Rin abruptamente e seguindo para fora do quarto.

Rin estava atônita, como assim Sarah havia cuidado de si, era o que se perguntava até sentir a cama afundar e ver Ayame ao seu lado.

- Ela não é de todo má, acho que é só mal compreendida, me parece uma pessoa legal – Disse enquanto encarava Rin.

- Ah ta, e eu sou o Fred Kruger disfarçado.

Viu Ayame lhe arregalar os olhos antes de se afastar lentamente fazendo com que Rin se irritasse.

- Ayame eu não sou ele disfarçada.

- Certeza?

Rin apenas lhe mandou um olhar mortal, enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha.

- É, você é a Rin – Sorriu Ayame sem graça.

- Que bom que notou – Respondeu com certo sarcasmo – Bem acho que temos que voltar né?

- Sim, o pessoal deve ter dado nossa falta – disse Ayame pensativa

- Como assim? – Questionou Rin interrogativamente

- Ora, com hoje faz dois dias que você ta ai, hehe, apago geral.

Mais uma vez Rin se viu de olhos arregalados, e apenas murmurou um palavrão meio inteligível, precisava voltar e correndo.

- Espera, o que disseram pelo meu sumiço?

- Hm, dissemos que você estava com TPM, mesmo eu não sabendo o que é isso muito bem, e sumiu para não brigar com to-

- TPM? – Perguntou Rin com certa incredulidade

- Ah, foi a Sarah quem inventou, a Kaede-baa-san fez a mesma pergunta – Respondeu sorrindo.

Rin só riu sem graça antes de levantar e sentir as costas doerem e soltando outro palavrão baixo.

- Acho que deveria ficar quieta se melhorar é sua intenção – Disse Sarah reaparecendo com uma bandeja em mãos.

- Se tivesse dito meta teria rimado.

Sarah e Rin apenas a encararam sem entender.

- É olha só "Acho que deveria ficar quieta se melhorar é sua meta", viram?

- Acho melhor ficar calada se morrer para você significa alguma coisa – Respondeu Sarah sem muito humor seguindo para perto de uma mesinha e depositando a comida sem nada dizer.

- Onde foi? – perguntou Ayame curiosa, Rin não queria admitir mais estava curiosa também.

- Não interessa, agora você vai comer ou vai ficar me olhando com essa cara? – Perguntou se virando para Rin.

- Que cara? – Questionou Rin sem entender

- Essa sua cara de bunda – Disse sorrindo com escárnio.

- Haha, mas a minha não pode ser pior que a sua – Disse Rin sorrindo também.

- Meninas acho melhor-

- Escuta aqui sua anãzinha de jardim...

- Escuta você sua ogra...

Ayame apenas ouvia e balançava a cabeça para os lados negativamente, e a cada palavra proferida pelas duas ia se afastando até bater de costas em algo e virar-se para poder olhar o que era. Estava na janela podia ver pelos rasgos na coberta que a cobria que acontecia algo além dela.

- Mas o que... Meninas vejam.

As duas pararam de brigar, ou melhor, Rin parou de brigar para sair correndo na direção de Ayame e começar a tentar ver algo através dos buracos no pano, uma Sarah resmungando seguiu na direção das duas e se posicionou para tentar ver também.

Do lado de fora havia um grupo enorme de garotas, um pequeno bolinho de meninos e duas madres, pareciam tentar conter a "multidão" de garotas que tentavam avançar de alguma forma para ficar na frente. As três se encararam antes de se virarem na direção da porta e correr até a multidão fosse o que fosse iriam descobrir o que estava a vendo.

~**~

- Meninas se acalmem – Dizia uma das madres.

Gritinhos e empurrões era o que Rin via, ouvia e sentia. Ok era a quinta vez que alguém lhe pisava o pé e nem sabia o que estava acontecendo então por todos os deuses "_o que raios está acontecendo aqui?!"_

-... Está acontecendo aqui?

Epa! Não se lembrava de ter gritado tão alto assim, apenas em pensamentos e...

- Eu fiz uma pergunta e quero uma resposta – Gritou Sarah mais uma vez com uma menina que estava ao lado dela, e que agora as encarava como se pedindo para não morrer.

- Meninas se acalmem, o nosso novo "aluno" não vai fugir "quanta euforia" – terminou a madre em pensamentos.

- Então vai me responder ou não – Questionou Sarah já levantando os punhos.

- Acho que não precisa disso Sarah-san – Interveio Ayame – Pelo que estou vendo é um garoto ali na frente, olha só.

Disse Ayame apontando agora para uma pequena brecha que havia se aberto por entre as meninas dando a visão do garoto parado atrás das madres que tentavam conter as garotas ainda em fúria.

Rin, Sarah e Ayame se espremeram para olhar na mesma direção, e entenderam o porquê das garotas gritarem tanto, o menino era realmente maravilhoso.

Aqueles olhos, e os cabelos sim, realmente muito bonito e... Ei as três viram que o garoto por entre as madres começou a encará-las, só que notavam uma intensidade maior que a das três juntas.

- Ele está nos encarando ou é impressão minha? – Questionou Ayame meio sem graça e começando a corar.

- Acho que não é impressão sua não – Respondeu-lhe Rin

-... – Sarah mal conseguia respirar, e prendeu mais a respiração quando o garoto passou por entre as madres e começou a caminhar na direção delas, suas feições era séria nem um sorriso nem nada seu olhar apenas demonstrava frieza pura e crua.

Ele passava por todas como se não fossem nada, ou como se fossem apenas objetos inanimados que não representavam nada diante de seu olhar.

As três prenderam mais a respiração quando o garoto se aproximou parecia que iria falar com uma delas, os corações foram parar na boca a mil por hora, e então... Passou.

- Oro? – Perguntou Sarah meio incrédula.

É ele simplesmente passou por elas, como se também não representassem nada, diante de sua grandeza.

Quem aquele ser de olhos negros como a noite, os cabelos escuros assim como olhos, pele branca e alva pensava que era para primeiro encará-las e depois ignorá-las como se não fossem nada?

- Nossa, fiquei bege – Disse Ayame meio estupefata, não entendera bem a situação.

- Fico o que em? – Perguntou Sarah.

- Bege, é uma cor bem clarinha que se-

- Ta, não interessa – Lhe respondeu de volta Sarah, enquanto começava a se afastar seguindo para perto de Momiji e Botan.

- Bem Rin-chan, acho melhor eu ir, daqui a algumas horas vai ser o jantar e não quero perder – Disse Ayame enquanto saia correndo e desaparecendo.

Rin olhou para o lado, mais Sarah já havia desaparecido também, é não lhe restava duvidas do que tinha que fazer também, desaparecer.

~**~

Quando Rin já tomada banho e trocada de curativos, chegou ao salão principal se assustou ao ver um bando de meninas novamente, sentadas totalmente grudadas envolta de uma única mesa, a qual o garoto novato estava sentado.

- "Aff" – Foi tudo o que Rin pensou antes de seguir para pegar um prato e se sentar em uma mesa qualquer longe daquelas locas.

- Oi Rin-chan – Disse Ayame se sentando ao seu lado, juntamente com Kagome e Kikyou que vinham brigando mais pararam ao notar que a garota estava com uma cara não muito boa.

- Oi Ayame – Respondeu meio cansada.

- O que acha disso? – Perguntou Kagome apontando com a cabeça o grupo de meninas e o garoto no meio – Ele é muito lindo, mais com essas grudentas no pé, não dá nem pra chegar perto. – Continuou não dando tempo de Rin ou qualquer uma responder sua pergunta.

- Ah, mais vocês não sabe o que descobrimos – Continuou Kikyou.

- É – Concordou Kagome.

- O que descobriram? – Perguntou Ayame curiosa.

- O que mais? Onde ele está dormindo, fala só somos um gênio né não? – questionou Kagome toda feliz.

- Não. – Respondeu Rin se concentrando em comer sua comida, enquanto ouvia as gêmeas Higurashi bufarem indignadas.

- Como assim não? Qualquer uma daria metade do guarda-roupa por essa informação. – Disse Kagome.

- Ou metade dos produtos de maquiagem mesmo que baratos. – Continuou Kikyou.

- Ou metade da coleção de insetos – Disse Ayame, fazendo com que as três lhe encarassem com sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Alguém já te disse que você é meio estranha? – Perguntou Rin.

- Não, eu acho, num sei quem sabe – Respondeu sorrindo.

- Gota – Disseram Kagome e Kikyou juntas.

Rin apenas balançou a cabeça antes de olhar pra frente, por entre as irmãs Higurashi e perceber que era encarada pelos mesmos olhos do garoto, eles eram fascinantes, era um negro noite tão bonito, nunca vira um assim.

Ele a encarava de uma forma engraçada, as mãos juntas e os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, as mãos na frente do rosto deixando apenas os olhos avista, era meio estranho. Mais não conseguia desviar os seus próprios olhos, pareciam ligados.

Quando uma das garotas passou na frente de Rin lhe tampando por alguns segundos a visão, ela piscou e olhou rapidamente pra Ayame antes de retornar e ver uma coisa que era além de sua própria imaginação, os olhos dele em alguns segundos de negros passaram para Âmbar.

- Eu to vendo coisas – Disse esfregando os olhos e o olhando de novo, mais agora notou que seus olhos estavam negros de novo e ele levantava com uma madre ao seu lado.

- Crianças, tenho um comunicado a fazer, quero que todas conheçam agora oficialmente, Taishou Sesshoumaru, o nosso novo órfão que ficara conosco por algum tempinho – Disse em alto e bom som para que todos ouvissem, e fazendo com que os olhos de Rin se arregalassem e a mesma gelasse.

- Não pode ser.

* * *

**Uhul olha eu de volta, e com um capitulo :D **

**Iai povo como tão? Espero que bem... Vivos pelo menos.  
Não tentem me matar eu disse que talvez não teria capitulo semana passada e olha, não teve hehe'. **

**Mais também, uma alma boa me lembrou de ser má então eu fui xD  
Mais e então o que acharam do capitulo de hoje? Escrevi o maximo que consegui 6 paginas no word deve ser suficientes pela semana passada em? **

**Olhem só quem apareceu, uuuuua só que de cabelos negros.  
Uma nota para meu comentario do capitulo anterior, quando disse que era o Sesshy mais não era eu quis dizer que tipo hmm, ta eu não posso explicar agora mais irão entender mais pra frente ok?  
Confie em mim. **

**Um grande beijo pra vocês, quem leu, quem não leu, quem mando um coments e quem não comentou. **

**Até o proximo capitulo meninas _o/  
**


	7. Youkais Conflitos à parte

**_Disclaimer –_**_ Inuyasha pertence a Takahashi Rumiko. _

* * *

**Capitulo 7 – Conflitos à parte**

**- **

_Se não for pedir demais, gostaria de pedir que ouvissem a música: Velonica - Aqua Timez. Acho que fico bem legal com o cápitulo._

_- _

O dia havia amanhecido nublado e com certa previsão de chuva para mais tarde, segundo o meteorologista do Jornal Nippon, onde Kagome assistia, às vezes Rin se assustava quando via a garota assistir ao noticiário da manhã. Pelo que sabia Kagome não era muito chegada a isso, e quando ligava uma televisão era para saber o que acontecia no mundo dos "famosos".

Os famosos no caso são as celebridades 'populares', que por incrível que pareça não se explodiram junto a Terra, ta isso é ironia.

Rin estava deitada em sua cama olhando para o céu, estava meio abismada com os últimos acontecimentos do mês, o que significava tudo aquilo? Um apocalipse? Que ela estava ficando louca? Ainda continha muitas perguntas ao qual não haviam respostas concretas. Estava cansada de só pensar e não fazer absolutamente nada.

Levantou-se de uma vez e observou ao seu lado esquerdo a televisão e um pedaço da cabeça de Kagome que estava deitada no sofá.

"Viciada" – Pensou, enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

Vestia apenas uma blusa de lã que havia ganhado da senhora Kaede no natal passado, uma calça de moletom, um tênis All Star, que alem de velho e meio rasgado, era preto e uma touca preta, os cabelos presos escondidos de baixo da toca, ela apenas riu enquanto se olhava em um espelho, não era bonita, não aquelas de causar um impacto ambiental e ecológico era formosa, mais do jeito que andava parecia uma bruxa e... Pêra ai desde quando ela se repara no espelho e se auto-critica?

_Talvez desde que ele aparece?_

A sim o doido misterioso que as havia ignorando como se não fossem nada e por qual motivo isso a estava afetando já que como disse ele as ignorou?

_Vamos combina que ele é muito lindo... _

É um pouco notável seu padrão de beleza.

_Ele tem um cabelo que parece sedoso... _

É bem grandinho para se notar realmente.

_ê.e ele parece ter um corpo bonito... _

Como é que é? Hey espera ai desde quando eu penso assim.

_Desde quando o viu? _

Há e desde eu falo comigo mesma e me encarando em um espelho?

_Desde- _

- Nunca – Gritou alto para seu próprio reflexo.

- Nunca o que Rin-chan? – Perguntou Kagome e Ayame enquanto estavam apoiadas no sofá.

- É... Nunca... Nunca vou conseguir cozinhar alguma coisa para a feira de gastronomia na semana que vem, hehe – Disse Rin tirando a coisa mais absurda que conseguiu pensar – E o que você pensa que está fazendo aqui Ayame?

- Estou assistindo TV com Kagome-chan e-

- Você entendeu a minha pergunta – Disse Rin com um certo tom de raiva na voz.

- Hehe, vim ficar com minha tomodachi Rin-chan – Disse com os olhos brilhando, enquanto falava.

- Tomodachi? Ta. – Disse Rin não dando nem um pouco de atenção a garota e seguindo até a porta, sendo logo seguida por uma eufórica Ayame, se despediram de Kagome que perguntou aonde elas iam, e foi ignorada por Rin que fechou a porta.

Começaram a caminhar sem uma direção ao certo, estava meio pensativa ainda sobre o que deveria fazer, se deveria acreditar em tudo que via ou se devia ignorar completamente, mais era meio complicado de se pensar sobre isso com uma tagarela ao seu lado.

- Ta Ayame eu entendi. – Respondeu com um pouco de mal humor.

- Me entendeu você nem ouviu o que eu disse – Respondeu Ayame também, devolvendo o mal humor na voz.

- Ouvi sim e agora não enche.

- Ta ta, mais me diz Rin-chan no que está pensando? – Questionou enquanto a encarava não reparando a direção em que iam.

- Não sei, acho que no... – Rin parou imediatamente, quando chegaram a porta do jardim, uma figura um pouco distante delas estava parado observando o horizonte altivamente.

Vestido com um conjunto de lã negro, seu cabelo negro também se agitava com a brisa gelada da manhã que passava no momento, parecia concentrado em algo, mas no instante seguinte pareceu notar as duas que o olhavam meio que bobamente. Inclinando a cabeça para trás e por cima dos ombros ele pode vê-las.

- Yo – Foi o comprimento que proferiu a elas antes de virar o corpo completamente na direção delas.

- Hm, yo – Repetiu Ayame meio que incerta de suas próprias palavras.

Rin apenas o encarou, tinha tantas coisas e agora isso, estava incerta do que fazer não sabia se lhe respondia ou se continuava calada, não sabia se o confrontava e fazia algumas perguntas sobre seu nome ou continuava a encará-lo por que sempre que ele aparecia sua cabeça parecia que tudo o que pensasse estava ligado a ele, e o resto não era nada.

Ela viu que ele a encarava como se esperasse sua resposta ao cumprimento dele, mais permaneceu calada, ela parecia assustada ou incerta pelo ver de sesshoumaru e isso o agradava imensamente.

- O que... Está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Rin meio que sério.

- Oh, não sabia que era proibido essa parte do colégio – Respondeu Sesshoumaru com uma face dissimulada, Rin apenas fechou mais a expressão, não gostou dele quando o viu e não estava gostando agora, era atraente de fato, mais nem por isso-

- E não o é, apenas gostaria de saber o porquê de estar aqui, já que no instante que entrou ganhou admiradoras – Respondeu com a voz seca enquanto arqueava uma das sobrancelhas e abria um sorriso sarcástico.

Sesshoumaru apenas deu um meio sorriso antes de começar a caminhar na direção delas, Ayame não sabia o que fazer olhava de Rin a Sesshoumaru e vice-versa. O garoto caminhou até parar de frente a Rin que notou a diferença de tamanho, mas não se deixou intimidar, da distancia que estavam um poderia sentir o hálito do outro e Rin sentia um cheiro de hortelã vindo dele.

Ficaram ali parados um encarando o outro, um 'estudando' o outro, Rin sentia que devia se afastar a proximidade dele não era nada boa, sentia algo diferente nele, tipo que o rondando.

- Você é corajosa, mas ainda tem muita coisa a aprender, menina. – Disse Sesshoumaru enquanto se afastava dela e começava a caminhar para fora. – Ja ne – Despediu-se.

- Um momento quem pensa que é- - Parou quando notou que ele já havia sumido, aquele garoto... Era realmente muito estranho.

- Daijoubu, Rin-chan? – Questionou Ayame, olhando uma furiosa Rin.

- Hai, hai venha vamos continuar o que estávamos a fazer. – Disse seguindo até o jardim mais a frente.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAI – Lhe respondeu uma saltitante Ayame enquanto a seguia.

Mas o que elas não notaram é que atrás de uma pilastra havia alguém as observando atentamente, seus olhos âmbar não deixaram de acompanhá-las por um instante sequer.

- Tem muito que aprender, menina – Disse com um meio sorriso, antes de se por a caminhar.

* * *

**Hello, pessoas do meu coração. Ta não me joguem pedras eu realmente demorei com a atualização dessa fic, duas semanas eu acho, mas eu tenho uma boa explicação para isso... Eu recebi só um comentario e longe de mim despreza-lo, para falar a verdade foi ele quem me fez continuar aqui, mesmo depois de um apagão geral de idéias. Sabe não foi por culpa eu tinha a história toda montada na cabeça, mas por causa da escola eu não tive tempo algum de passar o que tinha em mente para o pc e acabei esquecendo por isso não me culpem. **

**Mais olha ai, um primeiro contato o que acham?  
a quero pedir desculpas pelo tamanho do capitulo também, sabe terminei ele agora para não deixar vocês mais uma semana sem capitulo, e tipo ta faltando um pedaço que eu queria adicionar ai, mas não vo poder tenho prova segunda e minha mãe ta no pé =p  
****Mais tirando isso, espero que esteja bom, erros de portugues, falta de acento ou algo do tipo não me culpem também, expliquei isso na parte de cima xD  
**

**Acho que é isso ai, um grande beijo para quem leu e mando pelo menos um comentario, quem leu e não mando e pra quem vai ler ;p  
Ja ne e até semana que vem xD **


	8. Youkais surprise!

_**Disclaimer –**__ Inuyasha pertence a Takahashi Rumiko. _

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8 – Surprise...! **

Depois que o garoto havia se afastado elas haviam procurado em tudo quanto era lugar naquele imenso jardim, mas procurar o que, vocês devem estar se perguntando. Bem elas procuravam vestígios de sangue, de algum tipo de luta (como se fossem peritas nisso) qualquer coisa não interessava o que.

- Aqui não tem nada Rin-chan e eu to com fome – reclamou Ayame enquanto se sentava debaixo de uma frondosa árvore com as mãos na barriga que roncava estrondosamente.

Rin fingiu não ouvir e continuou a olhar atentamente ao chão, não era possível, tinha que ter alguma coisa ali qualquer coisa mínima que fosse, mas não, não tinha nada em...

Parou quando notou algo no chão perto de uma moitinha, se agachou e olhou atentamente o que poderia ser, mas não reconheceu, levantou sua mão até o objeto mais parou instantaneamente, se lembrava de um livro sobre botânica que havia lido que não colocamos a mão em plantas ou qualquer outra coisa ou substância não identificada.

Procurou com os olhos alguma coisa com que pudesse mexer e um pouco mais a frente caído encontrou um galho partido, correu e o pegou antes de se agachar novamente e começar a cutucar a coisa.

Mexeu, mexeu até se certificar que seria seguro o bastante para poder tocar, e quando o fez percebeu que a coisa era grande e pontuda e se parecia muito com um...

- Um dente? - Rin apenas deu um gritinho antes de olhar para trás e ver Ayame atrás dela olhando por cima de seu ombro o que havia pegado.

- Não me assusta desse jeito – Disse com a voz um pouco rouca e ao mesmo tempo zangada. Odiava quando Ayame fazia isso, lhe dava uma vontade mortal de agarrar o pescoço dela.

- Gomen, mas parece um dente – Disse olhando mais de perto e recebendo um aceno afirmativo de Rin que agora já havia posto o coração pra bater normalmente¹. O dente era um bocado grande, e bem pontudo.

- Parece um dente de animal, um lobo talvez? – Arriscou Ayame fazendo com que Rin a encarasse, desde quando a menina ruiva sabia 'tanto' assim sobre dentes? Pelo jeito, pensou Rin, ela não era a única esquisita naquele orfanato, tirando Sarah é claro que por falar nela não se viam já havia bastante 'tempo'.

- Não – Disse Rin se voltando a encarar o dente na mão – Isso é dente de cachorro tenho quase certeza, por causa do tamanho deve ser um dos principais dentes – Disse analisando o dente e notando que era encarada com certo interesse. – Eu li num livro que peguei na biblioteca no inicio do ano – Disse meio sem graça.

- Gosta de cachorros? – Perguntou Ayame enquanto se erguia juntamente com Rin e começavam a caminhar para fora do jardim, Rin estava realmente intrigada com aquele dente, por que só ele estava ali, por que as marcas de sangue ou alguma outra coisa, qualquer outra coisa haviam desapareci?

Foi nesse instante que Rin parou no mesmo momento, antes de chegarem ao jardim aquele tal de Sesshoumaru, só de pensar nele Rin já se arrepiava toda, estava lá, ele estava olhando alguma coisa no jardim. Talvez...

- Talvez ele tenha visto alguma coisa, mas – parou no meio do caminho com Ayame lhe encarando, talvez, só talvez – Yoshi talvez, ele tenha visto algo, talvez ele tenha mexido em alguma coisa, talvez...

- RIN! – Gritou Ayame fazendo a garota a encarar atônita e sem entender muita coisa – Do que você 'ta falando? – Questionou com ambas as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Ayame-chan quero que volte para o quarto, eu tenho que resolver umas coisas – Disse Rin já seguindo passando por Ayame, mas sentiu seu braço ser segurado pela mesma – O que ta acontecendo Rin? – Perguntou um pouco angustiada.

- Não se preocupe, apenas vou procurar nosso novo colega de escola, tenho algumas perguntas pra fazer a ele, tome guarde isso pra mim sim? – Disse lhe entregando o dente e começando a seguir novamente, se quisesse encontrá-lo, tinha a pequena impressão que deveria começar imediatamente.

"O mais sensato seria procurar no seu quarto, mas o problema é que não sei onde ele esta ficando, maldita hora em que não perguntei a kagome-chan" – Pensou Rin enquanto se martirizava mentalmente e seguia olhando todas as salas que podia.

Aquilo iria durar uma eternidade, pensou mais uma vez com certo cansaço.

Quando a noite caiu, uma pequena garoa veio juntamente, o que era maravilhoso pensou Rin enquanto olhava em mais um quarto só que este na área sul do orfanato, passara à tarde inteirinha procurando Sesshoumaru e nada do garoto, parecia que havia desaparecido como pó, não estava em lugar algum e quando perguntava as meninas elas logo a questionava o que queria com ele, e se fosse para rapazes eles a olhavam incrédulos e simplesmente gritavam: "Até você?!".

Aquela procura já estava começando a ficar irritante, estava já a ponto de desistir quando ouviu um murmúrio baixo de algumas garotas aglomeradas na porta de um quarto e o nome de sesshoumaru lhe veio em cheio nos ouvidos.

- Ano, Sesshoumaru-sama está aqui? – As garotas logo pararam de cochichar e viraram na direção de Rin com olhares mortais e qual não foi a surpresa de Rin ao ver que Sarah estava no meio delas.

- Eu só pedi uma informação e- Rin foi bruscamente interrompida pela voz de Ayame que gritava escandalosamente seu nome, para que Deus e o mundo ouvissem.

- Rin-chan eu estava te procurando onde se meteu? – Questionou Ayame totalmente eufórica e com um baita sorriso na face. – Venha eu quero te mostrar uma coisa – Disse abrindo uma porta quase que praticamente de frente ao bolo de meninas.

- Espera, espera Ayame – Rin se virou e olhou para a porta cheia de garotas e depois para a porta de seu quarto – Como assim o quarto dele é no mesmo corredor que o nosso? – Perguntou para quem quisesse ouvir.

- Ora, não precisa gritar, a não ser que queira o resto da escola aqui, estamos mantendo total sigilo e é cobrado o tempo que elas ficam aqui – Disse Kagome aparecendo atrás de Rin e lhe dedicando um sorriso malvado – Muito bem meninas se quiserem ficar mais tempo são mais 25 ienes, podem passar – Disse se aproximando e pegando as notas das mãos das garotas.

- Ka-chan isso não é certo – Disse Ayame olhando feio para Kagome.

- Ora pequena Rin são negócios, simples e puros e além do mais – Disse se aproximando delas e lhes sussurrando – Taishou-sama nem está ai, ele saiu já tem um tempinho – Disse enquanto piscava um dos olhos para Rin e Ayame.

Rin apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça, passara a tarde inteira procurando o quarto dele ou ele próprio e quando volta descobre que ele está em um quarto de frente ao seu, que ótimo. Caminhou até a janela para olhar mais de perto a garoa que já começava a se transformar em uma pequena chuva, olhou para o céu tentando organizar um pouco os pensamente.

Quando olhou para baixou visualizou o mesmo jardim que ela esteve mais cedo juntamente a Ayame mais algo nele estava diferente, havia um ponto negro lá que antes não havia e olhando mais um pouco reparou que era a pessoa por quem procurava.

Sem pensar muito saiu correndo deixando uma Ayame e um bolinho de meninas intrigadas do por que de ela estar correndo, Rin só tinha um pensamento em mente e o colocaria em prática nesse momento.

Quando chegou ao jardim seu coração batia descontroladamente por causa da correria, por causa do frio que fazia junto com a chuva podia-se ver sua respiração em forma de fumaça sair pelos seus lábios.

Ele estava na chuva, mas não conseguia vê-lo direito havia se aproximado mais da árvore talvez para se proteger, mas diferente de antes não estava de todo escuro o local onde ele estava algo prateado estava brilhando de lá, e parecia que era os cabelos dele.

- Sesshoumaru? – O chamou e viu que o mesmo estava se virando para si mais o que mais assustou Rin não foi só a tonalidade de seu cabelo, havia algo mais nele.

* * *

**Povin do meu s2, desculpem-me a demora, não foi por querer meu aniversario foi na segunda e sabem como é mó correria aqui em casa, e tipo eu tava tentando fazer dois capitulos pra postar já que semana que vem eu viajo e não queria deixar vc's na mão mais sabem como é imaginação fraca... mais e então o que acharam do capitulo? **

**Me esforcei ao maximo para fazer algo aceitavel e olha como fico, acho que não passei a emoção que eu queria, aaahhh eu fiquei tão feliz com os comentarios que recebi, quem não fica feliz com comentarios positivos né?! **

**Mais realmente fiquei muito feliz, e então vc's ouviram a musica que eu passei? O que acharam? ObS: a musica do capitulo anterior. **

**espero anciosa os comentarios *-* Milhares de beijos ah uma notinha rapida o capitulo sete eu tinha colocado como oito ¬¬ então essa foi a única mudança que fiz =D **

**Agora sim um enorme beijo, e até mais... _o/ se eu tiver mais idéias eu posto o proximo capitulo antes de viajar. Quando postei nem acreditei que esse poquim deram três paginas no word u_u' Eu vo morrer se for assim T.T **


	9. Youkais A verdade não se revela

**_Disclaimer –_**_ Inuyasha pertence a Takahashi Rumiko. _

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9 – A verdade não se revela.**

_- Sesshoumaru? – Chamou Rin em meio à chuva. _

Estavam parados debaixo de uma chuva que antes era uma garoa e que se transformara em uma quase tempestade. Rin não acreditava no que via, para falar a verdade os últimos acontecimentos do mês não lhe eram muitos...

- Sim? – Respondeu Sesshoumaru sem se virar, estava debaixo de uma das árvores do jardim, era uma das mais escondidas dificultando assim a visão de qualquer intrometido que ousar olhar pela janela, ele estava na parte escura onde quase nada de si podia-se ver já que estava usando um conjunto negro.

Ele estava ali a sua frente parado, mas, não parecia Sesshoumaru por que desde quando seus cabelos eram prateados?

- Eu estava procurando por você – lhe respondeu meio temerosa enquanto se aproximava um pouco para se proteger da chuva embaixo de alguns galhos da árvore e tentar poder vê-lo melhor já que com a chuva sua visão ficava embaçada.

- Eu sei... – Apenas se dignou a lhe responder enquanto caminhava mais para frente ao sentir a garota se aproximar.

- Sesshoumaru o que houve com o seu cabelo? – Perguntou Rin observando melhor que não fora impressão sua os cabelos dele realmente haviam mudado de cor.

"_O que ta havendo?"_

- Rin, meu cabelo sempre foi dessa cor – Disse se virando um pouco de lado para observar melhor o rosto molhado da menina.

Ele não estava em nada igual a antes reparou Rin atônita, sim seu cabelo havia mudado e com ele seu rosto também. Seus olhos não eram mais negros, sua face não era mais tão 'lisa' quanto antes. Seus olhos haviam tomado uma tonalidade mais clara como a cor dos raios do sol ou mesmo âmbar e em seu rosto haviam aparecido listras arroxeadas duas em cada bochecha e uma meia lua em sua testa.

Por incrível que pareça ele havia ficado mais bonito e –

- ... – Rin não sabia o que dizer e muito menos o que pensar estava totalmente confusa, quando Sesshoumaru ficou totalmente de frente para si.

- Você é...

A surpresa de era tamanha que mal conseguia se expressar estava começando a ficar tremula e não só por estar molhada. Sesshoumaru a encarava firmemente com a expressão totalmente calma como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais natural do mundo inteiro, vi-o fazer um pequeno gesto com as mãos como se a estivesse chamando.

- Está com medo menina? – Ele perguntou notando como ela caminhava totalmente em dúvida. Rin não respondeu, não por não entender o que ele disse, mas por não conseguir – Eu não vou morder você! – Disse dando um meio sorriso irônico ao mesmo tempo em que estendia a mão.

Rin respirou fundo tentando acalmar o coração – Não estou com medo, apenas surpresa, eu acho... – Disse se aproximando mais.

- Hm... – Disse enquanto segurava a mão da garota, no momento do toque sentiu como se toma-se pequenas descargas elétricas por todo o corpo fazendo com que abrisse um meio sorriso.

Rin sentiu que ele a puxava para dentro do enorme jardim, não tinha idéia para onde ele a estava levando e não estava realmente ligando para isso, se sentia de algum modo segura com ele, sinceramente se ele quisesse lhe tirar a vida tinha a leve impressão de que não estaria nem ai.

- Hum, não tenho intenção alguma de fazer algo do tipo com você – lhe disse a deixando totalmente sem graça e de boca meio que aberta – Quero apenas te mostrar algo e antes que pergunte – viu-a com o cenho franzido como se essa fosse exatamente a intenção – Não eu não leio mentes, apenas sinto "vibrações", tipo percepção das ações antes que elas ocorram.

- Entendi... Eu acho – Rin não havia reparado antes no escuro, mas notou agora com alguns brilhos que a lua permitia passar através de algumas folhas de árvores que Sesshoumaru havia crescido.

Não parecia mais um rapaz de 17 anos e sim um homem com uns 27 anos mais ou menos, o que o deixou mais bonito na visão de Rin o conjunto negro que ele usava por incrível que pareça havia crescido junto com ele.

Pararam derrepente assustando Rin, que não sabia mais onde se encontravam. Não estava mais chovendo, pelo contrario, o céu estava totalmente limpo e estrelado, podia-se ver varias constelações era...

- Inacreditável – Sussurrou mais para si do que para Sesshoumaru, em toda sua vida estava agora extasiada. Soltou a mão de sesshoumaru para dar alguns passos a frente e ver um lago mais a frente que refletia o céu.

Viu Sesshoumaru passar por si e caminhar até o lago antes de se sentar em cima de uma das pedras que haviam espalhadas ao redor. Rin que se aproximou mais para ver de perto ficou mais fascinada.

- É lindo – Disse a ele enquanto tocava a água levemente com a ponta dos dedos, ela havia se agachado, Rin notara que eles se encontravam secos como se não estivessem estado agora a pouco em chuva alguma.

- Imaginei que iria gostar – Disse encarando sua costa, percebeu quando ela ficou tensa e se virar para ele com um olhar interrogativo.

- Por quê? – Disse o observando – Por que eu, por que está me mostrando tudo isso, por que –

- Não era o que queria? Descobrir sobre youkais? Descobrir tudo o que pudesse sobre o meu mundo? – Perguntou enquanto se endireitava e a via fazer o mesmo.

- O seu mundo?

- Ora vamos menina, não me diga que não notou, onde acha que estamos? No orfanato? Você assim como eu sabemos que não Rin, escolhi você por ser diferente ou aparentar ser. Você já se perguntou se a cada um humano quantos acreditam em youkais? – Questionou a encarando fazendo com que essa abaixasse a vista da sua meio corada enquanto olhava para o chão – Escolhi você não só por isso, você é inteligente Rin uma hora irá se lembrar.

- Lembrar? O que eu deveria me lembrar? Por que não pode me contar? – Perguntou meio exasperada se aproximando.

- Porque tem haver com o caminho que você escolherá, será uma escolha sua sem interferência alguma minha. Nesse momento menina, a verdade não pode ser revelada.

Ficaram se encarando enquanto se observavam, Rin tentava imaginar o porquê daquilo tudo, tentava lembrar o que havia esquecido e acima de tudo, tentava entender o que as palavras dele significavam.

- Isso não passara de um sonho para você Rin – Disse enquanto aproxima mais dela.

- Um sonho? Não quero que pareça um sonho, quero que seja tudo real, quero lembrar de você assim – Exclamou exasperada queria que aquilo estivesse vivo dentro dela como agora, como acontecimentos reais.

- Não se preocupe esse será um sonho do qual você não se esquecerá, não se preocupe. – Disse enquanto erguia a mão para o rosto dela e o aproximava do seu ficando a poucos centímetros do rosto dela, sentia a respiração irregular dela – Durma Rin.

- Não eu não quero... Eu quero me lembrar de você Sess... – Sua voz estava fraca, não conseguia manter os olhos abertos – Onegai Sesshy... – A última coisa que viu foi Sesshoumaru arquear a sobrancelha antes de a escuridão a tomar.

- Sesshy né? – Disse enquanto a pegava nos braços e começava a caminha – Será que fiz mal em não mencionar que ela apenas não assimilará as imagens aos acontecimentos e as pessoas? – Deu de ombros – Não – Disse dando um meio sorriso antes de desaparecer num flash branco.

* * *

**Nha oi, quero hum primeiro agradecer ao comentario que recebi, sabe utimamente ando pensando em parar de escrever mais não sei, prometi terminar a fic né e promessas são dividas. Quero pedir desculpas pela demora o que 4 semanas? Nem sei, não vou dar desculpas... Mesmo que não seja uma, mais é que ando estudando de mais assim como todo mundo e então nem tive cabeça para escrever um capitulo, consegui terminar ele essa semana... Mas nem sei como.**

**Quero dizer que o dez não vai demorar a sair por que já o comecei então semana que vem, se a minha preguiça quiser, ele vai sair... Do papel pro computador =D  
Mais até lá tenho que terminar x3  
Então hum minhas sinceras desculpas, espero que isso não volte a ocorrer e Ja ne. **

**E que tal este capitulo? Acho que ficou pequeno mais venhamos e convenhamos o ta de zueira ¬¬  
O que acharam da revelação do Seshoumaru pra Rin?  
Cool não?  
kkk' espero comentarios, Kissus o/ **


	10. Youkais Uma vida a lembrar I

_****_

Disclaimer –

Inuyasha pertence a Takahashi Rumiko. 

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10 – Uma vida a lembrar I**

_A cabeça estava pesada, tudo ao que olhava ou estava rodando ou tinha várias bolinhas multicoloridas, ouvia alguém lhe chamar ao longe, mas não conseguia o foco da visão, não conseguia ver nada além do branco._

_- Rin-chan! Oe Rin-chan! _

_Quando a visão voltou a se focar lentamente percebeu que uma garota a olhava, seus grandes olhos azulados e meio incomuns continham um ar preocupado e temeroso._

_- Oe Rin-chan, você este bem? – Questionou novamente enquanto ajudava uma menininha a se sentar._

_Rin a olhou como se a visse pela primeira vez, o uniforme que usava estava todo sujo, a garota estava um tanto quanto machucada, seus joelhos estavam ralados as mãos feridas e ainda havia machucado o rosto fazendo um corte na bochecha._

_- Maa... Quantas vezes tenho que te pedir para não subir em árvores? – Se abaixou perto dela para lhe tirar a terra da roupa, enquanto passava a mão por seu cabelo tentando alinhá-lo novamente._

_- Gomen Saya-chan, Rin-chan gosta dessa árvore e demo tinha um neko lá, um super neko branco – Disse Rin com os olhos marejados olhando a garota enquanto tentava gesticular com seus pequenos braços – Gomen Saya-chan, Rin-chan sente muito. _ Disse enquanto a mulher lhe abraçava._

_- Está tudo bem Rin-chan, mas parece que o gatinho foi embora – Disse enquanto olhava para a enorme árvore acima da cabeça delas – Você disse um super neko né?_

_- Hai, hai ele tinha olhos brilhantes que nem o sol, e... E uma coisa na testa, acho que estava machucado Saya-chan – Disse a menina ponderando, estava tão concentrada no neko que não notou Saya de olhos arregalados._

_- Rin-chan, é melhor nós voltarmos para dentro, parece que vai chover – Olhou para o céu que estava totalmente negro antes de voltar à atenção para a garota – E, além disso, temos que cuidar dos seus machucados. _

_- Mas e o neko Saya-chan, o que vai acontecer com ele? – Questionou num tom preocupado. _

_- Ele vai estar bem, nekos sabem se cuidar – Disse dando um sorriso – Vamos? _

_- Hai! – Respondeu a menina alegre, nem parecia que havia caído de costa no chão e batido a cabeça na queda de uma árvore com altura quase que igual um prédio de dois andares. _

_Saya apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, com o tempo aprendera a acostumar-se com a alegria da menina._

_Já estava com vinte anos, mas parecia ter uns dezessete, seu cabelo loiro era curto e meio arrepiado, seus olhos de um azul único brilhavam de emoção e carinho enquanto olhava a menina de seus sete anos. _

_- Saya-chan? – Chamou Rin enquanto olhava para cima procurando os olhos da mulher. _

_- Sim Rin-chan? – Perguntou com um sorriso._

_- Quando Rin-chan poderá brincar com Tomoki-chan? – Perguntou inocente. O que a menina não notou foi que o sorriso havia congelado no rosto de Saya, e fingindo ao máximo para não assustar a menina com lágrimas que queriam vir, respondeu._

_- Temo que não seja possível Rin-chan, Gomen. _

_- Mas a Rin queria brincar com ela, por que não pode trazer ela aqui? – Questionou com certa manha e birra._

_- Eu adoraria Rin-chan, mas Tomoki-chan está em um lugar meio difícil para se tocar – Disse enquanto sentia os olhos marejarem – Agora pra cama antes que Kaede-sama venha e brigue conosco. – Disse enquanto entravam no quarto. _

_A menina correu para o banheiro sendo logo seguida por Saya que a ajudou em sua higiene pessoal antes de trocar de roupa e a levar para a cama e aconchegar confortavelmente por debaixo dos cobertores._

_- Oyasumi Rin-chan – Disse dando um beijo na testa da menina que lhe olhava agora com olhos sonolentos._

_- Saya-chan? – A chamou antes que ela se fosse._

_- Sim? _

_- Quando falar com Tomoki-chan pode contar a ela sobre Rin-chan? E que Rin-chan gostaria muito de brincar com ela, você fala? _

_- Hai Rin-chan – Respondeu mais para si do que para a menina que havia adormecido._

_Saya encostou a porta e seguiu por um longo corredor mal iluminado e que continha uma única porta ao final._

_- "Ás vezes acho que isso aqui parece mais um mausoléu do que um orfanato". – Pensou enquanto chegava mais perto da porta a abrindo logo em seguida._

_- Menina Saya boa noite – Disse uma velha senhora de cara bondosa, e meio enrugada com um tapa olhos._

_- Boa noite Kaede-sama – Disse enquanto se sentava com um suspiro cansado e se servia um pouco de chá, que se encontrava na mesa ali. _

_A sala em que estava não era uma das melhores partes da casa, continha uma mesa bem grande onde as madres se sentavam para um pouco de descanso ou para conversar sobre qualquer coisa. Tinha também um fogão velho, que deveria ter sido da cor marrom, mas que agora era quase que coberto por ferrugem. Algumas janelas bem gastas e a enorme porta por onde Saya viera._

_- Como está Rin-chan, dando muito trabalho? – Perguntou Kaede enquanto olhava a menina sorver um pouco de chá e colocar a xícara em cima da mesa. _

_- De modo algum, ela faz muita arte, gosta de subir em árvores – Disse enquanto levantou o rosto para ver o olhar um pouco assustado de Kaede prosseguindo rapidamente – Mas é um doce de menina. _

_- É Rin-chan realmente é um doce, e lembra muito... _

_- Tomoki. _

_- Hn! _

_O Silêncio que se formou ficou pesado como se o assunto fosse algo muito ruim, mas Kaede prosseguiu._

_- Vai falar com _ela? _– Perguntou agora num tom sério, fazendo com que Saya a olhasse e logo em seguida desviasse os olhos para o chão de pedra meio desgastado._

_- Não sei, Rin-chan me pediu para mandar um recado- _

_- Sabe que isso está se tornando perigoso de mais. – Disse Kaede a cortando. _

_- Eu sei – Disse agora encarando o chá que agora estava frio – Essa vai ser _última _vez prometo. _

_- Menina Saya, posso te fazer uma pergunta? _

_- Sim, Kaede-sama. _

_- A árvore em que a menina Rin subiu – Kaede notou como os olhos de Saya haviam se arregalado como se o que dissesse fosse algo bem pior – Hm, soka. _

_- Ela disse que viu um super... Neko branco... – A medida que ia falando a voz ia morrendo gradualmente. _

_- Saya... _

_- Eu lhe juro Kaede-sama é a última vez, eu lhe juro. Antes de colocar a vida da minha menininha eu prefiro- _

_Antes de terminar o vento que sofreu com a chuva que caia do lado de fora, foi com tamanha violência que algumas velas que estavam acessas se apagaram quando a porta de entrada se abrira bruscamente. Saya encarou Kaede aterrorizada enquanto a velha senhora lhe olhava docilmente, como que sentisse pena dela. _

_- Não há nada que se possa fazer agora. _

_Saya se levantou e começou a caminhar para fora enquanto a verdade lhe batia forte na face, e no minuto seguinte estava correndo totalmente desesperada não permitiria que acontecesse nada com Rin. _

_Quando chegou ao quarto totalmente ofegante pela correria, seu coração quase que parou subitamente. Sua filha Tomoki estava perto de Rin que dormia tranquilamente, Tomoki estava com o braço estendido com a intenção de encostar em Rin, mas não o fazia. _

_Um par de olhos brilhantes como o sol mais brilhante de uma linda manhã ensolarada a encarava como se fosse uma ameaça, não a deixando tocar em Rin. _

_- Okka-san – Disse Tomoki com a voz ressonante, fria e ao mesmo tempo cortante – Por que me trocou por ela Okka-san, por que se esqueceu de mim? _

_A menina tornou a tentar encostar em Rin mas recebeu um rosnado, fazendo com que afasta-se um pouco a mão novamente. Saya não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas em sua filha, Rin e um cachorro... É parecia com um cachorro a silhueta que via através da janela. _

_- Saia da minha frente – Pediu a menina – A alma dela me pertence – Continuou enquanto sua voz ia se alterando. _

_Tomoki vestia um grande vestido branco, e estava totalmente pálida, seus cabelos estavam meio revoltos e era castanhos parecidos com os de Rin, mas sua expressão não era Tomoki que Saya conhecia não podia ser. _

_- Não Tomoki-chan, eu nunca me esqueci de você, okka-san te ama. – Disse enquanto tentava se aproximar da garota. _

_- IIE! – A menina gritou, seus grandes olhos avelãs, assim como os de seu falecido pai, que antes estavam tranqüilos agora demonstravam histeria e desespero, os cabelos antes meios revoltos agora estavam totalmente revoltos suas roupas antes branca havia se tornado negra, espalhando assim a total escuridão pelo quarto eu antes era meio iluminado pelas luzes do lado de fora. _

_O animal que se encontrava ali começou a simplesmente brilhar no meio daquela escuridão toda, possibilitando assim a visualização do que estava acontecendo, de frente para ele continuava sua filha tentando pegar Rin, mas sendo impedida pelo animal. _

_- O que foi que eu fiz – Disse enquanto lágrimas começavam a brotar – Por egoísmo meu eu arrisquei a vida da Rin, eu me sentia tão sozinha antes da Rin-chan chegar que através de magia negra e outros artifícios eu invoquei a minha filha, e por causa disso ela se transformou em um monstro, o que foi que eu fiz – Disse enquanto derramava mais lágrimas. _

"_Você não quer salva-la?" _

_Ouviu uma voz distante e forte, era uma voz realmente boa de ser ouvida mas, não conseguia prestar muita atenção seus pensamentos estavam muito confusos. _

"_Não quer ajudar a sua filha?" _

_Saya levantou a cabeça e reparou que o cão ou seja lá o que aquele animal fosse havia conseguido 'nocautear' Tomoki e agora olhava para ela firmemente. _

"_Ela não vai parar até que você faça alguma coisa" _

_Saya desviou o olhar do cão e começou a pensar, desviara também por que encarar a ele parecia o mesmo que encarar o sol num dia quente de verão, e pensou até que viu sua filha começar a se mover novamente indo em direção de Rin, e vendo o cão começar a rosnar para ela novamente como se fosse a atacar a qualquer momento. _

"_Não temos muito tempo, você quer ou não?" _

_- Tomoki – Gritou Saya vendo sua filha para e a encarar – Leve-me no lugar dela onegai – Disse começando a chorar novamente enquanto se aproximava um pouco mais de sua filha. _

_- Okka-san não é a sua que quero, é a dela – Disse dando um minúsculo sorriso maligno. _

"_Diga: Eu te invoco para dentro de mim ó alma perdida entre os dois mundos. Vinde a mim Tomoki". _

_- Eu... – Disse com voz quebrada pela dor e magoada pelo que sua filha queria fazer. Respirou fundo antes de continuar – Eu te invoco para dentro de mim ó alma perdida entre os dois mundos. – Disse abrindo os braços para a sua filha que agora lhe encarava aterrorizada – Vinde a mim Tomoki. _

_Um enorme brilho iluminou agora completamente o quarto antes de Saya se sentir mal e se abaixar um pouco. _

_- NÃOOO! – Sentiu o grito de ódio sair de si própria e sentimentos, diversos dele que nunca havia sentido se manifestarem. Como em um flash momentâneo tudo fez sentido, o ódio que sentia era o de sua própria filha. _

_- Tomoki você está com... Ciúmes da Rin? – Disse com a voz embargada enquanto se abraçava – Eu não sabia Tomoki-chan gomen, a Okka-san apenas se sentia muito só e... _

_- Egoísta, Okka-san é uma egoísta, eu só queria... _

_- Eu sei, me perdoe._

_- Não, quero que vocês duas desapareçam._

_- Não Tomoki-chan foi um erro meu eu... _

_- AHHH, cala a boca. _

_- IIEEE! _

_E no minuto seguinte, a cor rubra do sangue cobria o chão do quarto. _

_As 'duas' sentiram uma dor horrível no abdome e quando olharam viram o enorme cão em cima da cama e como antes num flash se transformar em homem e o que deveria ser suas patas se transformaram em mãos de garras afiadas onde goteja o sangue de ambas. _

_- O que fez? – Perguntou as duas já tombando ao chão. _

_- Mesmo que seu sentimento seja puro, o ódio de sua própria filha a corromperá e você querendo ou não com ela dentro de você, iria tentar matar a _minha_ Rin. _

_- Como ousa Rin não é..._

_- Seu tempo acabou Saya – Disse com um sorriso malicioso enquanto se levantava e via a garota cair morta ao chão. _

_Aproximou-se da janela vendo a lua imponente no céu, assim como a sua presença dentro daquele quarto. Estava completamente nu, mas não se sentia nem um pouco incomodado de estar como estava. _

_- Está feito – Disse sem nenhuma emoção voltando para perto de Rin que graças a um feitiço que lançara nela dormia tranquilamente, e se sentando na cama enquanto levou uma mão agora já limpa do sangue que julgava repugnante daquela garota, ao rosto da menina lhe acariciando. _

_- Muito bem, você cumpriu- _

_- A garota é minha, velha – Disse dando um sorriso malicioso, enquanto olhava Rin com total possessão. _

_- Não foi isso o que havíamos combinado – Disse a pessoa se alterando um pouco, antes de receber um olhar frio e zombeteiro do homem. _

_- Isso que dá quando se faz acordos com _Youkais.

Continua...  
**Oieeee minna-san o/ Eu voltei com mais um capitulo... Uff esse ai foi bem grandinho de se fazer u_u confesso que cansei e olha que nem terminei ele... Vai teruma continuação é que nomp ia dar tempo, aff.  
Mas e então o que acharam?  
Por favor avaliem com muito cuidado coloquei todo meu esforço nesse acho que agora posso me ir pra outra vida feliz... kkk' zueira.  
Se tiver algum, erro ignorem ou melhor o concertem =D É que escrevi no momento e alterei muitas coisas para o original que já havia escrito aff... Tenho um aviso semana que vem não vai rolar de postar capitulo, essa semana começa minhas provas e tenho que estudar pacas... e além de tudo tenho prova no sabado *morre* Num gosto de prova no sábado então vai ficar meio dificil... Eu fiquei tão feliz com os comentarios que recebi, realmente muito obrigado gente *.***

Vc's são o poço da minha alegria, o mouse da minha alegria... Hontoni arigato.  
então um beijo pra vc's e até sem ser essa semana a outra. Kissus o/ Bye


	11. Uma vida a lembrar II

_**Flash Back **_

_- Está feito – Disse sem nenhuma emoção voltando para perto de Rin que graças a um feitiço que lançara nela dormia tranquilamente, e se sentando na cama enquanto levou uma mão agora já limpa do sangue que julgava repugnante daquela garota, ao rosto da menina lhe acariciando. _

_- Muito bem, você cumpriu- _

_- A garota é minha, velha – Disse dando um sorriso malicioso, enquanto olhava Rin com total possessão. _

_- Não foi isso o que havíamos combinado – Disse a pessoa se alterando um pouco, antes de receber um olhar frio e zombeteiro do homem. _

_- Isso que dá quando se faz acordos com _Youkais.

_**Fim do Flash Back**_

_- Sesshoumaru... – Começou Kaede voltando a sua pose séria, enquanto apertava os punhos com força – O combinado foi que tiraria Saya do meu caminho para que pudesse me aproximar de Rin. _

_- Não, o combinado era que eu mataria a garota para tirá-la do seu caminho, já que sua ficha com _eles _está suja. Assim não levantaria suspeitas para você, já que todos dizem que não existo. _

_- Pois então nenhuma parte dizia que a garota ficaria com você – Disse um pouco tremula. _

_Sesshoumaru a olhou sem nada responder enquanto um sorriso sádico aparecia em seus lábios. Ela estava com medo, cheirou, estava com medo sobre a verdade que ele sabia, ela estava com medo dele. _

_- O que foi Kaede, se arrependeu do trato que fez? – Disse enquanto se levantava – Você sabia que não poderia o quebrar, o que foi? Resolveu se arrepender agora dos seus pecados? – Perguntou antes de parar ainda com o corpo na escuridão, e com a face na luz da lua que iluminava a janela a sua direita. _

_- Eu não me arrependo de nada – Disse fechando o cenho antes de respirar com força e se sentir um pouco tonta. _

_- Mesmo? Sabe, se eu fosse um espécime como os seus me sentiria terrivelmente mal se descobrisse que mandei matar os pais de uma pobre garotinha humana comum._

_- Hum, você assim como eu sabemos que Rin não tem nada de comum, Sesshoumaru – Disse Kaede apertando as mãos em punhos. _

_- Kaede você sabia que os pais da Rin não eram normais não é? Ou pelo menos a mãe dela. Então quando descobriu que Rin era uma sacerdotisa você quis acabar com os pais dela para que a garota ficasse em seu poder, interessante, mais tem uma coisa que você não esperava. _

_- Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei? – Questionou ela meio tensa enquanto Sesshoumaru soltava uma gargalhada. _

_- Eu sei de muitas coisas que você não faz idéia Kaede, e vou lhe revelar uma delas – Disse enquanto se virava de costas e a olhava por sobre os ombros com um olhar sarcástico – Descobrimos mais outras duas como a minha Rin, e sei que logo elas virão pra cá. Não se preocupe vamos levar uma delas conosco também. _

_- Levar como assim, levar também, quem são essas garotas? – Kaede perguntou agora perdendo total compostura. Como assim havia descoberto mais duas iguais a menina Rin. _

_- Como sabe logo após os Youkais os seres mais fortes existentes nesse planeta são as sacerdotisas e monges, mas que por alguma razão – Disse sarcástico – Ele desapareceram também, o que os torna um tanto quanto raros como nós. Nós só queremos duas Kaede, Rin e mais uma. _

_- Não vão levar Rin daqui, eu não permitirei – Disse dando um passo a frente, o viu rir mais uma vez antes de voltar perto de Rin e depositar um beijo em sua testa antes de seguir para a janela – Tente nos impedir que vamos matar você também. E você sabe que pra conseguir o que eu quero – Disse olhando nos olho dela antes de subir na janela – Eu não meço esforços – Disse antes de saltar pela janela e desaparecer no meio da noite. _

_Kaede se aproximou da janela olhando, enquanto o procurava mais não viu nada quando ia fechar a janela ela escutou a voz de Sesshoumaru._

_- "Você vai tentar escondê-la, mais não conseguirá. Kaede, nada que pertence a este Sesshoumaru pode ser tirado dele, nada." _

_Kaede fechou as janelas na maior velocidade que conseguiu fazendo um estrondo, olhou pra Rin que havia se mexido na cama, mas que não acordou. Logo ela chegou perto da garota e sentiu a aura que ela emanava pura e inocente, pobre garota. _

_Quando olhou para o chão onde deveria ter sangue e o corpo de Saya, não encontrou nada, olhou mais uma vez para a janela as suas costas no meio da escuridão antes de caminhar até a porta e respirar cansadamente. Infelizmente não poderia intervir no destino de Rin, mais faria o que fosse possível. _

----------

- Aaaah! – Gritou Rin totalmente suada e ofegante, fazendo com que suas colegas de quarto acordassem assustadas, e corressem para ver o que havia acontecido.

- Rin-chan, tudo bem? – Perguntou Ayame um pouco assustada enquanto olhava uma Rin totalmente branca.

- Sim, foi apenas um pesadelo com Saya-chan – Respondeu enquanto olhava para Kagome que a olhou de volta antes de se aproximar e colocar a mão em seus cabelos o acariciando.

- Está tudo bem agora Rin-chan, volte a dormir – Disse enquanto fazia a garota se deitar e a cobria. – Vocês também podem ir, eu vou conversar um pouquinho com ela e logo vou – Disse dando um leve aceno para Ayame e Kikyou que olhavam apreensivas.

Quando as duas se foram Kagome se sentou na cama de Rin a olhando – O que tinha no seu sonho Rin-chan?

- O mesmo cachorro branco que te falei Kagome-chan – Disse enquanto fechava os olhos e respirava calmamente agora – Estou com medo.

- Não fique, estou aqui não estou? – Disse enquanto dava um sorriso confortante à outra garota que a olhou com os olhos meio em duvidas.

- Hn, ta – Disse enquanto fechava os olhos e tentava voltar a dormir, o que não demorou muito enquanto sentia Kagome passar a mão em seus cabelos carinhosamente.

Kagome olhou para todas que haviam voltada a dormir e se levantou seguindo até a janela que ficava perto da cama de Rin a abrindo em seguida e sentindo a brisa fria da madrugada.

- Ela tinha que se lembrar?

- Era necessário – Disse alguém do lado de fora da janela.

- Entendo – Disse enquanto colocava a cabeça pra fora e olhava para o lado, vendo dois olhos dourados a olhando de esguelha – Isso pode a afetar de alguma forma?

- Não, apenas uma dor de cabeça momentânea ou algo do tipo, eu nunca machucaria a minha Rin.

- Entendo, então boa noite Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Boa noite Kagome, cuide dela.

- Pode deixar – Disse enquanto fechava a janela e as cortinas enquanto voltava a se deitar em sua cama, antes de lançar um olhar a Rin que dormia profundamente agora.

- Boa noite Rin-chan – Disse antes de fechar os olhos e dormir.

**Aei, olha eu ai... Demoro mais saiu. Gomen minna é que eu fiquei meia incerta desse capitulo -  
Tive duvidas de como ficaria e tal's eu até o refiz umas duas vezes mais ai desisti da idéia e fui postar a outra enquanto pensava, espero que tenham entendido ai pra quem disse que não compreendeu muito bem n-n se não por favor me mandem mensagens que farei o possível para o esclarecer essas duvidas.**

O que acharam do capitulo, ohhh Kagome-chan parece o que é? Hun hun n-n  
O Sesshy no telhado? Como assim?  
Kaede assassina? =O 

**Estou morrendo de curiosidade pra saber o que acharam desse capitulo, pq acabei de sentar aqui e dizer vou terminar essa budenga, e acabou assim... Então, espero comentários do que acharam e desculpem a demora realmente T-T Falta de imaginação *-*  
Beijinhos até o/ **


	12. Youkais Surpresa?

**Disclaimer –** Inuyasha pertence a Takahashi Rumiko.

* * *

**Capitulo Doze** - Surpresa?

- Hoje não será um bom dia

- O que foi que disse Rin-chan? – Perguntou Kagome que se encontrava sentada sobre a cama, enquanto tentava fazer sua lição de casa, ou pelo menos era o que ela chamava de lição de casa, afinal, cruzadinhas é algum tipo de dever?

- Que hoje não será um bom dia – Dizia enquanto olhava para o lado de fora da janela, estava na batente da janela que se encontrava fechada, olhando para o céu que se encontrava escuro e denso, nublado na verdade, não parecia muito amigável.

- Bobagem, será um dia como todos os outros – Tentou dizer Kagome enquanto sorria, estava apenas as duas no quarto, as outras haviam sumido, assim que haviam acordado, e Ayame não viera ver Rin pela manha, como sempre fazia.

Rin não respondeu, apenas continuou a olhar silenciosamente para fora da janela, estava com um pressagio, não sabia do que, mas estava. O sonho da noite passada fora horrível para ela, e não conseguia o esquecer, estava preocupada... Não, estava ansiosa, algo iria acontecer?

Não sabia, apenas sentia algo, o que era aquele sentimento angustiante, algo bom ou ruim, nem sempre a angustia que sentia significava algo ruim.

- Você esta calada de mais, está tudo bem? – Questionou Kagome, levantando o rosto para olhar a amiga com certo ar de preocupação, sabia que ela pensava no sonho, mas preferiu ignorar aquilo.

- Sim o estou K, não se preocupe, apenas estou meio voada hoje – Disse enquanto olhava sua amiga, e dando um sorriso nem um pouco sincera, não queria preocupar Kagome, mas não conseguia lhe omitir a verdade.

- Não quer dar uma volta Rin-chan, talvez você acabe com esse ar de melancolia – Disse enquanto se levantava da cama, deixando a revista de lado e seguindo para uma pequena cômoda, pegando uma muda de roupa, e seguiu para o banheiro afim de se trocar, na realidade ela não havia deixado Rin responder, ponderou a mesma, enquanto seguia sua amiga com os olhos.

A garota dos orbes achocolatados apenas se levantou e seguiu em direção a mesma cômoda apenas para pegar seu cachecol na cor vermelha desbotada, combinaria com sua roupa meio branca meio amarelada, mas não estava se incomodando, voltou para perto da janela observando agora o jardim a baixo, coberto pela neve, estava tudo muito branco, calmo e inquietante.

Ouviu quando Kagome saiu do banheiro já com as roupas de frio e seguiu para a porta enquanto colocava seu cachecol marrom, as roupas eram da mesma tonalidade que o cachecol com a diferença de serem mais claras.

Saíram do quarto em silencio, o corredor estava pouco movimentado, poucas garotas que ficavam na porta do novo "órfão", tentando dar uma espiada para dentro, quem sabe conseguiriam ver alguma coisa não é verdade?

- Hei suas curiosas, o deixem em paz, já não bastam vocês ficarem o atormentando durante as refeições? – Disse Kagome com certo ar de indignação, enquanto Rin apenas a observava com a mão nos bolsos, o ar do lado de fora, estava bem mais frio do que o do quarto, fazendo com que suas mãos esfriassem rapidamente.

- Ah, olha só quem fala, se não é a senhorita Higurashi brigo com qualquer um – Respondeu debochadamente uma das meninas, enquanto levava as mãos a cintura.

- Como é que? – Retrucou Kagome, enquanto levantava uma mão em punho e estreitava os olhos – Quem ta chamando de briguenta?

- Ka-chan, não precisa ficar tão nervosa, ela só está tentando provocar você – Tentou Rin persuadir a amiga enquanto sorria sem graça.

- Essas meninas são é sem vergonha, isso sim – Respondeu enquanto olhava a Rin e logo voltava a olhar as meninas que agora falavam todas juntas, resmungando quanto a atitude de Kagome, e a mesma revidava, Rin apenas pode soltar um suspiro cansado.

_"Oh, pelo amor de Deus, alguém poderia fazer algo, quanto a isso"_ – Pensou Rin, enquanto dava outro suspiro cansado, e levantava o cachecol acima um pouco do nariz, buscando se aquecer mais, a cada momento sentia mais frio, e ficar parada ali, vendo aquelas garotas discutirem não estava ajudando.

O barulho da porta se abrindo foi o que fez todas se calarem e olhar para a direita, enquanto viam alguém sair do quarto, o silencio mais que mortal que se instalou, fez com que Rin se arrepiasse toda, diante da pessoa que saiu do quarto.

- Sesshoumaru-sama – Exclamaram as três garotas que antes estavam de nariz na porta.

Sesshoumaru apenas arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto as olhava com certo desdém, a barulheira no corredor e em frente a porta o estava incomodando, tirando o fato de... Bem, o estava incomodando. Não precisou dar nenhuma palavra, apenas observou as garotas em frente a si, antes de estreitar os olhos e as ver engolindo em seco.

- Sumam – Foi à única coisa que se atreveu a dizer, antes de vê-las fazerem reverencias respeitosa a si, e desaparecerem imediatamente pelo corredor.

- Bando de interesseiras – Resmungou Kagome, enquanto olhava assim como Rin, as garotas sumirem de suas vistas. Olharam novamente ara Sesshoumaru que estava parado em frente a elas no momento, trajando seu conjunto negro novamente, o que o deixava esplêndido, o negro combinava totalmente com seu tom de pele, o deixando extasiante.

Quando o olhar de Sesshoumaru se fixou em Rin, a garota não pode deixar de corar, enquanto que levantava mais o cachecol e desviava os olhos, para o chão.

- Bom dia Sesshoumaru-sama, desculpe por incomodá-lo – Disse Kagome totalmente sem graça e com um sorriso bem, falso de desculpas – Pois bem, já que esta aqui, Rin e eu íamos dar uma volta pelo jardim, gostaria de vir conosco? – Foi à pergunta inocente que Kagome fez ao rapaz enquanto o olhava, fazendo com que assim perdesse os olhos arregalados de Rin para si.

- Ahn... Ka, Sesshouamru-sama deve estar muito ocupado, não vamos o incomodar...

- Eu irei com vocês, esperem um minuto – Disse Sesshoumaru cortando a fala de Rin fazendo com que a mesma o olhasse meio sem graça – A não ser que não deseje minha presença.

- Oh, de maneira alguma, apenas pensei que seria um incomodo – Respondeu Rin, enquanto o olhava.

Sesshoumaru, apenas abriu a porta do quarto novamente, pegando alguma coisa, e logo a fechou, parando ao lado das duas garotas, começando a sim a seguir para fora do local, em menos de meio minuto já estavam no jardim.

- É uma visão um tanto bela, sim? – Disse Kagome enquanto olhava ao horizonte totalmente branco.

Rin apenas ficou parada onde estava, olhando a floresta a frente, os flocos brancos haviam coberto as folhas das arvores, as deixando mais bonita, na opinião da garota.

- O que a aflige? – Veio à pergunta repentina, fazendo com que a mesma se assustasse, sentia o hálito quente de Sesshoumaru assim como sua respiração perto de seu ouvido, fazendo com que se arrepiasse novamente.

- Ah, nada eu apenas olhava – Respondeu enquanto se virava, e dava dois passos para trás, e encarando aqueles orbes âmbares que a prendiam com extrema força – as árvores – terminou em um sussurro.

- Gosta da vista? – Questionou, enquanto voltava a se aproximar sutilmente, sussurrando de volta, e colocando uma mão na cintura dela.

Rin quase entrou em pânico ao sentir a mão dele em sua cintura, procurando Kagome quase que desesperadamente com os olhos e não a encontrando em lugar nenhum, onde estaria ela nesse momento.

- Preocupada com sua amiga? – Perguntou ele, enquanto lia o pavor dela, além de sentir o cheiro de seu medo, ao mesmo tempo que lhe dava certo prazer, lhe deixava com raiva, não queria que ela sentisse medo dele – Ou talvez, com medo? – Sussurrou dando ênfase ao final.

- Medo? – Disse Rin voltando a encará-lo, sentindo ele lhe rodear a cintura completamente e lhe puxar para perto, fazendo com que os corpos se juntassem mais – Não, de maneira alguma... Eu deveria ter medo de você?

- Deveria? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru enquanto aproximava a boca da garota mais perto da sua, e a olhava nos olhos.

- Sinto que não – Sussurrou Rin, totalmente corada, e sem fôlego, enquanto olhava para os olhos dele, e logo para os lábios.

- O faz bem – Disse antes de colar seus lábios ao dela, dando um leve beijo neles antes de aprofundar e sentir ser correspondido debilmente.

Rin se sentia nas nuvens, tudo a sua volta parecia ter desaparecido enquanto sentia Sesshoumaru lhe beijar, era realmente esplêndido, a sensação daquela boca se movendo contra a sua, e sua língua se movendo contra a sua, a envolvendo e derrepente tudo parou, sentiu Sesshoumaru se afastar um pouco de seus lábios, mas não ficando distante o suficiente para não sentir mais o calor de seu hálito que tinha um cheiro gostoso de menta.

- O que...

- RIIN! – Alguém gritara, fazendo com a garota se sobressaltasse e olhasse assustada por seu ombro, reparando que Ayame vinha, correndo e balançando a mão para ela, e logo atrás seguia Kikyou, Sara e Kagome.

- Ayame-chan – Sussurrou Rin

- Yo, Rin-chan, desculpa não ter passado no quarto mais cedo, Kikyou queria que eu fosse com ela a biblioteca, e como você e Kagome-chan estavam dormindo eu...

Ayame parou de falar assim que notou como Sesshoumaru estava próximo de Rin, e fez uma leve reverencia ao rapaz, e ao baixar um pouco a cabeça notou algo muito curioso, uma das mão de Rin, estava com um luva negra, bem grande, enquanto a outra, estava sendo segurada pela mão de Sesshoumaru.

Notando para onde Ayame olhava Rin não pode deixar de se surpreender, desde quando aquela luva negra estava na sua mão, e desde quando Sesshoumaru segurara a sua?

Corando intensamente ela voltou a olhar para Ayame que havia arqueado as sobrancelhas e sorria meio que maliciosamente para Rin...

- Não, é nada do que você - Começou Rin antes de ser interrompida por Sesshoumaru.

- É exatamente isso – Disse com ar autoritário enquanto via as outras se aproximando.

- É exatamente o que? – Perguntou Sara mal humorada, e estreitando os olhos a uma Rin totalmente perplexa, sim ela também havia visto Rin de mãos dada a Sesshoumaru e não gostara nem um pouco.

- Rin e eu estamos namorando – Anunciou com toda a simplicidade do mundo e como se fosse a coisa mais comum.

- NANI? – Gritaram todas, as cinco, Rin, Kagome, Ayame, Kikyou e Sara, enquanto arregalavam seus olhos.

* * *

- É parece que Sesshoumaru-sama não muda mesmo, sempre direto. – Disse o rapaz.

- Feh! Pra mim isso é idiotice – Disse outro enquanto cruzava os braços, e virava o rosto.

- Até que enfim, vamos aparece – Respondeu o rapaz sorrindo marotamente – Já estava começando a ficar entediado sem ter algumas garotas.

- Você não muda mesmo, mas sim vamos finalmente aparecer para dar uma movimentação nas coisas – Sorriu um pouco maliciosamente enquanto descruzava os braços e se afastava da janela.

* * *

Sesshoumaru apenas olhou por cima do ombro, para uma janela no topo, era um dos quartos que usavam como deposito, e com um leve estreitar de olhos, sentiu o vento antes de dar um leve sorriso, pelo visto aqueles idiotas não o ouviria, e aquilo era uma surpresa?

Questionou-se enquanto voltava a olhar a sua Rin, que ainda o olhava de olhos arregalados, antes de se voltar para uma Sara totalmente  
indignada.

* * *

**Yoooooooo... Minna o/ **

**Nussa, até que enfim saiu o capitulo doze 'O'  
Eu já estava começando a ficar realmente desesperada, até que ontem me veio um lapso de inspiração, e hoje eu escrevi essa budenga, um viva pra mim eu mereço... **

**Peço as mais sinceras desculpas pela demora, mas isso tudo foi por causa de falta de criatividade mesmo, foi até meio que inexplicável U-U  
Isso veio momentâneo, juro, eu já tinha tentado escrever a fic, mas parei pq não tinha gostado, e agora devido a uns problemas que aconteceram ai comigo, eu tomei inspiração... Acho que só quando fico ruim mesmo é que vem inspiração vai entender... Espero que não tenham me abandonado i-i **

**Bjoooos, e espero vocês no próximo capitulo **


End file.
